


Paper Hearts

by bloodrosepetals



Series: Fairy Tales Do Not Exist [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Utopia, Coma, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodrosepetals/pseuds/bloodrosepetals
Summary: When four teenagers end up in a life threatening situation and all fall in to coma, they end up in a different world where everything is finally perfect, whilst in their lives they're unhappy. But all good things come with a cost.. Will the four teenagers find each other in time before it's too late, will they survive? Or will they have to live in a world that will unravel a darkness they didn't expect?





	1. Prologue

Four different people. 

Four people with twisted smiles and identities.

Each hide a deep and sorrowful, damaging secret that rips them in to pieces.

All four wept far too many tears to admit.

Green eyes that were betrayed and saw too much.

Blue eyes that betrayed their own human, who was lied to.

Brown eyes who were used, abused, and hurt. And almost fake.

All four with a different story.

Yet all four very alike.

What will become of these four?


	2. Please Don't Ever Leave Me

_The way we met was way too perfectly timed. Our hearts bonded easily and laughs and smiles escaped our lips too quickly. It was almost like group of people becoming a rock band, a small chamber ensemble. It was impossible to believe that no pain would spark. It was too hard to believe such fateful things happen... Was it really fated?_

_\---------_

"Eden! Eden!!" his voice echoed through the thick forest, puffs of breaths escaping his lips.

"Ni-Nixon... Wait up!" I cried out, rough pants escaping my mouth, my lungs burned as I ran after the brunette boy going even deeper in to the abyss like forest. His laughter echoed through the forest, chirps of birds sounding from the nearby big trees. Simultaneously our pace slowed down, my pace slowed mostly due to the fact of the soreness in my knees and feet from running. 

"Woah," he breathed out, finally stopping and looking around the forest. 

"Yah.. You're done right..?" I panted, holding on my knees, gulping down and then panting more. 

"Psh... You're such a weakling, look," he slapped the back of my head, earning a side glare from me. I straightened my back and glanced around the forest, my eyes wandering around the forest. Silence fell over both of us as we both suddenly enchanted by the magical sound of the warm sound of birds soft chirps echoing around the forest. Leaves rustled as a light breeze blew through the forest, along with a distant sound of a woodpecker, pecking out his life. After a moment I glanced down at the ground, we had need standing in long grass, also surrounded by many different flowers, in the distance I also saw perhaps a berry bush? 

"Do you think we can sit somewhere?" I asked, breaking the silence, my throat even feeling sore from the long break of not speaking. Nixon seemed to be snapped back from the other dimension his mind was in. He looked at me blankly and blinked a few times. 

"O-oh, yeah," a smirk going to his lips as he raised his hand and pointed upwards. I gulped and followed his finger that pointed at the tree. He smirked at me competitively. He leaned towards my ear. "Race ya," and he was off with that climbing up the tree.

 _No way_ I thought as I instantly ran towards the tree and also started climbing with all my might. I felt my foot slip almost being close to the branch to sit on, and I squeaked, shutting my eyes. Nixon's hand supported my foot back to climbing, letting me win this race. He scooted over to me once I was sitting on the stable branch. "You let me win!" I whined, looking at him with angered eyes. He laughed and stuck out his tongue.

"Heck no, I simply wasn't fast enough and didn't want to get blamed if you got hurt.." he started, leaning closer. "...since we're suppose to be in school right now," he smiled devilishly, showing off he stole me away from my studies. I shoved him lightly, not harshly as I usually would due to my exhaustion. He chuckled in my weak abusive response and wrapped his arm around me.

"Hey, what the heck," I shoved his arm off, giving him a look of confusion. He wasn't looking at me anymore, he eyes were fixed somewhere far away. 

"Man, we're only seven, I already got you to leave school, and.." he trailed off, almost as if clouds appeared in his eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows and smacked his head.

"And what? What?" I questioned him harshly, he looked at me irritated.

"Ah! Nothing!" he snapped and let out a huff of air. I crossed my arms and stared at him. He looked at me for a moment. "No, seriously, forget it," he shoved me lightly, with a playful smile. I clicked my tongue but didn't question him any further. 

"Hey Nixon," I almost whispered to him, once again breathless from the green beautiful scenery of life. He hummed in response. Suddenly I lost my train of thought of what I wanted to ask him, and I pondered the thought I was abandoned by. "Is it possible for girls to like girls, and boys to like boys?" I asked him, sounding more childish than I intended it to sound. He cracked a fit of laughter in response to my question.  

"Of course, why? You're in love with a girl?" He teased, knowing the answer. I gave him a hateful look from the corner of my eyes. "Why didn't Ernest tell you something like that?" he asked, randomly pulling out a bag of nuts from his pocket. I stole a nut before he could take one for himself, it cracked under my teeth pressure on it. I chewed on the nut for a few seconds, not responding, then I swallowed it. 

"I don't know, I know my mom grimaces when she sees something like that, so I wondered if its a sin or something," I replied, stealing a handful of nuts from his bag receiving a hiss of dissatisfaction from him.

"You're mom doesn't get it then," he sassed softly, his comment made me chuckle.

"Doesn't school end soon?" I asked, eying the watch on his wrist. He looked at me finally and then lifted his hand that was resting against the branch to his face. 

"And what about it?" he leaned back in his original position. I blew a raspberry as his response. 

"Our parents will worry!" I complained in attempt to get him to go home. 

"So? You're with me, not like I'll ever let you get hurt," he bravely responded and then kissed my cheek. I looked at him with a frown on my features, not amused. I kissed his cheek in response and both of us giggled. 

"Why'd you bring steal me here anyway?" I swung my legs from the branch, a wave of anxiety rushed through me for a moment. He looked at me boredly, as it the question was obvious. 

"I wanted to, is all," his response sounding more harsh then he seemed for it to sound, as he flinched from his response. I sighed in response and pursed my lips, once again looking at the beauty of nature. In a moment we were both giggling again from a weird sound a bird made. We both looked at each other and smiled, the sweet chirping of the birds relaxing us from the height we were sitting on. He leaned in and pecked my lips. "In the future, I'm always gonna bring you here!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Yeah, sure, whatever mr. delinquent," I teased him. He noticed my joking tone, the disbelief in my voice. 

"Eden, I mean it," he responded, looking at me sincerely. "We should always be together," 

\---------

"Eden~" the voice itself sent shivers down my spine. Hesitantly, I turned around, turning my head towards the source of the voice. A smirk played at her lips as she started towards me, her heels clinking. I wondered why no one around the corners ever did anything. I wondered how she was never alone, but someone close to me was always on her side. I felt both my arms being pulled and my books crashed to the ground. 

"Katie, will you ever stop?" I whispered to her, she blonde short hair shook as she laughed. I felt kicks in the back of my knees making me fall down to my knees, a soft squeak escaping my lips. 

"That's completely up to, my dear Eden," her eyes sparkled with something I wished I could've looked away from. 

"You know I have no control ov-" I whimpered at her glare that had more then just hatred in them. She scoffed, brushing some hair behind her ear. 

"You'll never get it through your head will you?" one of the girls pinning me down laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh but one of disgust. 

It was moments until pain spread through all my body. The kicks at my body starting to become numb with every kick rather then more painful. My back, stomach, chest and head complained with the pain that was spreading through my body and eventually turning in to a numb feeling. I attempted to cover my head with my arms, hoping to build a little protective layer like that. I only realized they stopped kicking when Katie grabbed my collar and threw me against the wall. I can't imagine how painful that would've been if I wasn't only nine then. I heard the sound of their footsteps against the schools hard floor departing. After coming back to my senses I got up and collected my previously dropped books. I rushed to the washroom and grabbed toilet paper I could find and soaked it in water. I softly dabbed at the bruises that covered my face. I exhaled a long and deep sigh. "I can't let Nixon see this," I whispered to myself rather then to anyone else to hear. 

"Maybe you should just do what they say then?" I was startled by one of my friends who exited the stall from behind me. She walked up towards me and turned the sink on, washing her hands. 

"You know I can't do that, mentally nor physically," I whined to my ginger haired friend. She heaved a long sigh. 

"Eden, I'm tired of your excuses, you can just end things, clearly you just don't want you, you're choosing to get hurt," she explained bluntly, not blinking an eye. She turned off the water and walked over to blow dry her hands, almost muting my attempts to utter a word. With that, she left the washroom without letting me explain to her again what I meant. 

I was only nine. What was I supposed to know about friends, Nixon or anyone in the school? Exactly, absolutely nothing. I walked out of the washroom, getting ready for many scolds from my best friend, who was maybe even more then my best friend at that time. 

"Good morning Ede.." his voice trailed from running to be upon seeing the many bruises on my face. He instantly paced towards me, he grasped my hand and pulled me away. 

"Wait.. Nixon!" I called out, he continued dragging me until I we got to the nurse's office. 

"Stay," he commanded with a harsh look, then walking off once I sat on a bed. He came back with a first aid kit and placed it on the bed beside me and started clumsily dabbing some substance over my face. I winced at one point, but not from the pain from his medical help, but from his physical touch. He gave me a twisted look before looking down, where his hand was. His hand was on my arm, holding on to it. Before I could stop him he pulled up my sweaters sleeve. His face twisted from a serious gaze in to a look I've never seen before. He didn't look at me in the eye as he dabbed the wounds on my arm now as well. 

"Nixon," I started, shook his head. 

"No, shut up, I'll find out myself what happened and I'll hurt them," he snapped harshly. I flinched at his sudden harshness. His eyes still didn't meet mine, continuing to tend to my wounds. He put the first aid kit away and before he was able to sit I hugged him. My arms stretched behind his back, my face against his chest, with him bringing his arms around my body. Silenced etched it's way around the room, it was a bad silence. It was a silence that wasn't supposed to be there. I patiently waited whilst still hugging him to suddenly burst in to a fit. But he didn't. I gulped hard, tightening my hold on him. "Hey.. Eden?" he questioned, letting out a choked question from my tight hold. A few tears escaped my eyes he didn't see, I made sure those same tears didn't damp his shirt.

"Nixon..." I whimpered, pulling away from the hug, and gazing up at his eyes. Looking in to his grassy green eyes always reminded me of the times we'd go in to the forest, holding hands, silence making its way around us. Yet still a silent conversation amongst the two of us. 

"What is it?" he asked, his voice smooth and sweet.

"I wish--"


	3. It'll Hurt Too Much

_In the moment of pain, it feels like you were shocked by electricity, you know the rules, as a singer stated, don't get too attached._

\-----

High school, it's the perfect place for people to completely ruin their life. Everyday a new challenge being challenged upon you,  _to skip class? or to not?_ Pulling out petals asking the living plant by torturing it. It's also the perfect place to become lesser of human, a pest or even lower. Perhaps my childhood was full of cherry blossoms and sweet chocolate but now that's far gone. Everyone who promised with that stupid smile on their face never to leave and to cherish our friendships forever.. They already choked on their own words and spat out them back at me, leaving me in the dust to recollect the lies and the terrible treatment. 

There's actual days, when my alarm rings I rethink the entirety of why I haven't smashed that stupid object against the wall ages ago. Every time it rings, I think I am far too tired for the idea to smash it against a wall to occur to me. I got out of bed after turning off my alarm and started getting ready for hell. Hell, also known as "high school".  Putting in my contacts, brushing my hair loose of the tangles that appeared overnight. Dressing in a black sweater and black jeans. Just in case I didn't look like a criminal, I definitely did now, plus my dark circles and red eyes making me look like I just committed murder. Which is also not quite far off, in my mind I can only imagine the number of times I closed one eyes and made a 'pew' word with my mouth whilst looking at someone in class. 

I hopped down the stairs after getting on some socks and my binders and textbooks in my bag. I did hurdles with the amount of bottles that were scattered on the floor and quietly took my moms wallet, pulling out a 20 dollar bill, sticking out my tongue in the process. Then carefully putting the wallet back before skipping away quietly out the door, stopping dead in my tracks as I touched my pant pockets and hoodie pockets. I huffed an irritated sigh. I forgot my headphones upstairs. I threw my bag off and dashed up the stairs to grab my one and only savior on the planet other than the sketch book I had in my bag. It was my first school day back from summer vacation and I was already in hoodies? You bet. I plugged in my headphones and pulled out my phone to put on some music, as well as opened my front camera, double checking if my contacts were in properly. Then I started on my way to my bus stop, waiting for the bus. I closed my eyes briefly letting the music through my headphones help me forget reality. Where I was, and I was, what was going to happen, I let the music pull it all away briefly before I heard the brakes squeaking as the bus arrived. I snapped my eyes open once again and hopped on the bus, showing my bus pass quickly to the bus driver, receiving a nod before I walked in and sat down. I sat in one of the seats by the back, by the stairs. I leaned my head back, once again closing my eyes briefly, my phone buzzing then.

_'Hey lil sis! Have a great day as school! Love ya lots!'_

I rolled my eyes, a small smile forming my lips at the text. My phone buzzed once more again.

_'Eden, please try this year'_

My grip on my phone tightened, instantly switching it off and exhaling a shaky breath. Third buzz.

_'Big bro loves you!!"_

A chuckle left my lips, and I instantly regretted it. I raised my eyes reluctantly and locked eyes with number one person I wish I hadn't. I locked eyes with another pair of green eyes. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. I almost heard through my music his sassy puff of air from being ignored. I heard footsteps and in the corner of my eye I saw the seat beside me being filled. 

"Hey," his voice was deep. I pretended that I didn't hear him, which I almost did. On cue I pressed my volume up higher. I heard him huff another exasperated sigh. Suddenly my left headphone was roughly tugged out. 

"Hey!" I squeaked out in surprise and pain, glaring at him. He locked his eyes with mine, not looking impressed, as usual. I breathed out an annoyed breath. "What do you want Kai? You're actually going to school, woah, what a surprise," my voice was coaxed with sarcasm. He let out one of those laughs were you breathe through your nose quickly. I almost..

Almost saw his smile. 

"Same goes to you, miss sass," his voices coaxed so much irritation. I blinked, and rolled my eyes, looking away from his threatening eyes. I felt him lean closer towards me, as if provoking me to start a fight on the bus or some sort of scene. 

"Move," I hissed at him. My anxiety raised more and more as his face got closer, until he was a few inches away. 

"Why.." he started before I shoved him. I didn't shove him hard, but hard enough that he wasn't inches away from my secret. 

It's been my secret for my entire life, since my birth, and some rude boy with no manners isn't going to be the first one to crack me open. Sudden uncomfortable silence broke in between us. I turned my head, locking with his green eyes.  We held each others gazes for a few moments before he grumbled and took his bag that was on the floor and got up and left, standing by the stairs. His back faced me, not once moving from his spot. I tilted my head to side and shook my head, and put an ear bud.  _What was he so shocked and grumpy about..._ My body relaxed as my favorite song came on shuffle. I closed my eyes and breathed slowly, my body starting to drift.  _He's always grumpy._

The bus came to a stop, and all the students from Dixon High School. I waited patiently around the school whilst all the kids went through the main entrances. Once the coast was clear I sneaked to the door of the band room. I played around with the lock, hustling and attempting to unlock the door.

"Move," I moved away without hesitation and a bang of the metal against the door rang in the air. He dropped the metal stick on the ground and turned away, his green eyes almost digging a hole in me. I opened my mouth but closed it instantly. I averted my gaze from the popular delinquent towards the broken lock on the ground. I sighed and opened the door, peeking in and seeing no one was there.. I  mean I hoped no one was. I walked in to the room and walked towards the piano. I sat down in the chair by the piano, setting my bag by the chair gently. I lifted the key lid, and and ran my fingers against the keys. There was a bit of dust, it made me twinge in slight sadness how unwanted the piano was over the past couple months. Hesitantly I pressed down on the keys, the sound ringing through the empty room. My anxiety bubbled, and once again I sharply sat up straight and scanned the room in search for anyone I didn't want in the room. After a moments of silence and my anxious looking I relaxed and started on a melody. I played a melody of my own, humming along to the melody as my body was practically lifted. A smile made its way to my lips as my fingers lightly played on the piano.

_"Hey Eden!" I saw in the corner of my eyes his brown hair jumping up and down as he jogged his way to me._

_"What is it Nixon~" I teased the male, who instantly clicked his tongue._

_"I missed you!" he complained, earning a fit of giggles from me._

_"So?" I hummed and swung my legs over the edge of the bridge I was sitting on. He grumbled angrily, clearly expecting more then that as a response. I saw him drop his body down on the bridge, laying on the bridge like a starfish, being the exact definition of a nuisance. I started humming a melody. I felt the bridge move a bit under me, the water crashing against it as Nixon sat up._

_"What's that melody?" he asked. I looked out somewhere far away, staring at the trees, the blue sky that was filled with scattered fluffy white clouds. The water was a mirror, it mirrored the sky, everything was so still and quiet. My hum was the only source of sound through the stillness of the livings. The birds chirps heard distantly. I felt his look, I didn't look though._

_"It's called Paper Lovers," I responded. He perked up, his eyes sparkling._

_"You- you mean the--" he started off his voice coaxed with cherries from excitement._

_"No, it's my own melody, I would've thought you'd recognize if I was humming that by now," I teased. He moved, making more creaking sounds of the bridge and the crashing of the water as he sat beside me. He swung his feet over the bridge too._

_"Are there lyrics?" he asked. I shook my head, finally turning my head to meet his eyes. He smiled genuinely. "You're eyes are beautiful," he didn't say it because he loved me, but because he knew I needed to hear it._

_"What color are they?" I asked him, my voice growing softer, my humming stopping._

_"Purple," he almost whispered. It was almost we were exchanging secrets._

_"And you're black mark is also beautiful, even though their broken," I smiled at him. I saw his smile turn in to a sad one as he broke our eye contact._

_"I really hate that we are both like this,"_

_"me too,"_

_\-----_

The door swung open and I was startled that my hands whipped off the piano, and I blankly stared at the brown eyes that stared back at me.

"That was beautiful!" she exclaimed, a smile rising to her lips.

_Oh no._

"Hey, hey, what's that melody called?" she asked, her smile glowing with lies. 

_Go away._

"Eden Beckett? Right? I'm Ember Dixon!" she grinned sweetly, extending her hand. I slapped it away and rose out of my chair. I grabbed my bag and swung it over my back, also quickly closing the keylid before leaving. "Eden!" she yelled. I didn't stop walking towards the door, she grabbed my wrist. She was now frowning at me. I sharply pulled away from her grasp on my wrist. 

"Hey. Don't touch me, you rat," I growled. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"You know, judging people is an asshole thing to do," her voice was coated with venom. I turned on my heel to face her, bravely stepping towards her. 

"You know what's also an asshole thing to do?" I hissed at her, my glare digging in to her. She shifted uncomfortably under my sharp gaze, waiting for my response. "Being a fake bitch, just to make people like you, just to make yourself not lonely, after everything, that's an asshole thing," I snapped at her, turning around and starting on my way out the door once again. 

"Eden! No listen!" she grabbed my wrist pulling me towards her. I turned my hand, making her flinch in pain from her wrist being twisted, and she let me go. 

"Go give that crap your  _best friend_ ," I emphasized the last two words. She looked at me bitterly and then back down. I let out a choked laugh, a laugh of amusement.

"I'm sorry." she whimpered against my harsh look of hate. I smiled at her, a smile of pity.

"Take that somewhere else, the dearest Dixon princess," I bowed to her, sarcasm in my voice once again. I turned my heel and left out the band door. I headed to the gym where all the other grade 11s were.


	4. You're A Villian

_I didn't know being shot by your fingers, with the eyes of a tiger, would hurt so much._

\----

I'm pretty sure my fate, or whatever really truly despises me. Here I was sitting in my homeroom class, in the corner of the class with the popular delinquent Kai Stavish and the director of the school's daughter Ember Dixon. I covered my face, letting out a muted groan of pain from the facts of this happening. I pulled my hands from my eyesight, to the side of my cheeks, still disappointed. Ember was tying her long blonde hair in to a ponytail, the hair band being in her mouth. Kai Stavish.. well he was taking a good ol' nap, his black hair messy hair falling over his eyes. I moaned in defeat softly so no one heard me. The reason we had new homerooms was because the month earlier too many teachers left, and there was too many new students and then too many left and... god it was hectic so they just drew our classes from a hat or something like that.

"Hey Eden," I turned my head to the right just enough to see the source of the voice. Without a word, I stood up from my seat, and started towards the teachers. I tucked away my phone in to my back jean pocket. Ember grabbed my wrist, pulling me towards her. "Hey, don't ignore me," she used her sweet voice, it made me sick. I jerked my hand quickly away from her touch, then leaned against her desk. 

"I won't ignore you, when you learn how to stop being a liar," I whispered to her, then turning around and asking the teacher to go to the washroom. Our new homeroom teacher hesitated but let me go, except I never came back. I walked over to the convenience store that was across the street, bought some food and a drink, then heading towards the bus stop. I sat down on the grass, not particularity waiting for a bus. I took odd my bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pulling one out and carefully placing it between my lips. Before I was able to put it back, a shadow appeared, covering the warm sun that was shining on me. I blinked and looked up, covering my face from the sun that was hiding the face of the person. He sat next to me, a blank face plastered on his lips. He grabbed the cigarette from my lips and put it between his lips, taking out a lighter and lighting it. I grit my teeth and pulled out another one before angrily zipping up my bag. He lit my cigarette for me as well, he pulled it away after a good huff of the cigarette, and breathed out the smoke. 

"Already skipping?" he asked, smoke leaving his lips. 

"You too?" I threw the question at him, my cigarette between my fingers. He chuckled at my question, putting his cigarette back between his lips, inhaling, removing the cigarette and exhaling the puff of gray smoke. I watched him for a half minute probably, as he just left my question unanswered. I exhaled a half laugh and averted my gaze back at the clouds. I laid down on the grass and continued blowing smoke from between my lips. 

"Don't you think fate brought us together like this?" he asked. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, I took a deep breath, my cigarette in my fingers, a small smoke trail going up from it.

"If it's fate then it truly hates me," I responded bluntly and tossed my cigarette on the pavement. I put my backpack on my shoulders, stomped on my cigarette to cut off the fire. Kai watched me with his warning green eyes, his elbow propped against the grass, holding his body up from completely lying on the grass. 

"Are you leaving?" he asked, for some off reason I thought I heard sadness in his voice. I smiled to myself in humor and tightened my backpack straps.

"Why not?" I asked him, averting my gaze from the road straight ahead, towards him. He stared at me, as if looking for something else that I didn't say. "You'll be lonely out here without me?" I raised my eyebrow, then rolling my eyes. He tossed his cigarette towards me, I dodged it and glared him. 

"Ah, sorry," his tone was fake apologetic. I let a low scowl escape between my lips before swiftly moving my feet, starting on my way to the the traffic light. I put in my headphones, just in case he tried to catch anymore of my attention that he already gathered. I let out a puff of air leaning my head against the metal pole, I reached my arm and pressed the button to cross and it rang out lightly. I closed my eyes knowing it'll take at least a good minute for the traffic light to change for me to cross. My mind drifted for a little too long for me to realize the presence behind me. I was startled by the hand on my shoulder and a blue aura appeared around me, zapping him as he flinched back away. Now both of us meeting eyes as a light blue clear small wall was right in front of me. He held his hand and stared me, seeming to try to read something he couldn't. He clicked his tongue, turning his eyes away from mine that were full of panic. The light beeped as the crosswalk sign turned white, signaling to me that I can cross. I blinked, and ripped my eyes off him, towards the crosswalk instead, and exhaled a soft breath. I looked back at him for a split second before averting my eyes and starting towards the crosswalk. He grabbed my arm, pulling me away, as a car honked right in front of me. Just then his lips lifted upwards and he started laughing. 

"What?" I voiced out harsher then intending to. He lifted his eyes back at me, glancing down at his hand still tightly gripping my arm. I noticed his stare and pulled away from his grip, turning away from him slightly, and rolling my eyes realizing I just missed my crosswalk. "Hey now! You made me miss my turn!" I snapped, glaring at him. His laughs soon seized to soft puffs of air of amusement. 

"Oh? My bad, sorry for helping you not die today," he replied with scorn. I grit my teeth, I felt a soft flame burning in my stomach. I didn't realize the other hand he still held a cigarette, which reminded me he stole one from me just mere minutes ago then tossing it at me. He brought it to his lips, inhaled and then breathed in to my face. I coughed from the closeness of the smoke, and through the smoke glared daggers in his direction. "I wonder.." he finally spoke, humor suddenly leaving his eyes. For some reason my gut filled with sudden anxiety under his stern look. "What are you?" he asked, his lips moving so magically as he spoke the words. 

"Eden!!" a voice echoed from across the street. Kai moved away, seeming unimpressed with being disturbed. I glanced away from Kai, briefly stepping away before looking at Nixon waving his arms like the werido he is. I clicked my tongue, and walked the opposite direction for both, I broke in to a run suddenly. I ran away from the question, from people getting close to me, people trying to make me open up.

That's not happening, Ever. It's always been me, myself and I.. And I'm not letting some assholes break my walls..Especially my childhood friend who god knows is like now. 

I stopped running, my feet were burning, my head hanging low as sweat dripped down my forehead. Suddenly I felt something wet running on my cheeks, I lifted my hand only to realize I was crying. I grit my teeth, and cursed to myself softly under my breath. After a moment of scolding myself for randomly crying, I straightened myself from leaning over and looked around, trying to pinpoint where I actually was. I nervously bit my lip not being able to remember the place I was at. There were many fences up around me, and maybe dark gray shaded buildings along with long narrow alleyways. There was people wandering around but something in my gut told me it was dangerous here. I took out my phone, and I saw I had a little while to do nothing. I inhaled a long deep breath, letting it out one again before shoving my phone and pulling my bag down my left arm. I unzipped the bag with my right arm and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one and put it between my lips before shoving the packet back and throwing my bag over my shoulders. I pulled out a lighter from my jackets pocket and a small flame ignited, I pushed the flame against my cigarette, it flared as I breathed in the cancer. I put the lighter in my pocket and pulled the cigarette away from my lips, exhaling a long breath of gray smoke, almost matching the same color with the buildings and streets. "Time to explore," I whispered to myself before swiftly starting on a walk around the area.

\-----

"Kai Stavish, was it?" Nixon asked, stepping towards the messy black haired male. 

"Yes, and you're Nixon? Aren't you? The transfer student all the girls are crazy over from just a look at," Kai scoffed, rolling his eyes as he exhaled another puff of smoke. 

"I didn't ask for this popularity you know?" Nixon grumbled, and seeming irritated rubbed the back of his neck. Kai seemed to find it amusing. 

"Want a smoke?" Kai offered, holding the cigarette towards the brunette, a small trail of smoke trailing from the white object. Nixon glanced at the object with disinterest. 

"I.. never..." Nixon cleared his voice, his cheeks flushing. Kai broke in to a grin, his eyes sparkling suddenly. 

"Woah really!?" he burst in to fits of laughter. Nixon looked at him a little flustered, walking over to Kai, slightly punching him in the arm before walking over to sit down. Kai's laughter seized and a playful smirk appeared on his featured as he hopped over to go sit beside the still flustered brunette. "Here, try it, I know it's disgusting to share a cigarette but, its whatever," Kai extended the object to him. Nixon's brown eyes met his green ones, and they both held the look for a moment before Nixon took the object and put it between his lips, holding with his fingers on to it. He inhaled lightly, looking like an amateur with the way he held the cigarette and started coughing, smoke leaving his lips. He gave the black haired it back, coughing harshly still. Kai smiled softly to himself before inhaling once more, and exhaling. He silently sat with the coughing boy until he finally caught his breath. "You have asthma?" he finally asked, averting his gaze back at the brunette who was now drinking some water. Nixon stopped, he had his elbow leaning on his knee, his other knee against the grass. He glanced over at the black haired boy,

"Yeah, but it's not super bad, it's just there," Nixon replied, shrugging. Nixon noticed Kai's long stare as he was leaning against his arm, half laying on the grass, and almost sitting at the same time. "Skipping another class?" Nixon asked, looking at him unpleased. 

"Well, for me that's normal, but you?" Kai responded with a question and chuckled in returned. He finally averted his green eyes away from the brunette, watching the passing cars instead. Nixon was silent for a moment, not able to respond. 

"I'm not skipping.." Nixon muttered, obviously being ashamed of the true reason. Kai raised his eyebrow, sitting up slightly, tilting his head to the side. 

"So then?" Kai asked, bringing the cigarette to his lips once more, and coughing softly. Nixon looked at him, obviously not impressed with the fact the boy was coughing. 

"I got in to a fight," Nixon cleared his thought, meeting with Kai's shocked green eyes before completely turning his head away. Kai started chuckling, coughing shortly afterwards due to his forgetful thought about the cigarette still being in his mouth. 

"The sweet caring boy Nixon, that all girls are crazy about got in to a fight? How interesting," Kai's smirk was evident. Nixon looked at him and chuckled suddenly.

"We all have reasons to make scenes don't you think?" Nixon asked, bravely meeting eyes with the other male, both holding each others look for longer than intended by both.


	5. And I Would Meet You All Over Again

_You were a flower that bloomed so beautiful, a gorgeous flower with yellow petals and chocolate colored spots. But your eyes held more sorrow then one could see, you were like shallow water, but at the same time a flower that only opened up in the daytime that was full of secrets._

\-----

I roamed the dark gray alleys aimlessly. Kicking rocks that met my feet against the brick walls as they would fly, roll, land by the wall. I stopped after walking for a while, a group of gangsters were on each others shoulders, their hands covered in paint of different colors. I smiled to myself and took steps towards the group of teenagers, seemingly from another school. "Need some help?" I asked, my voice startling them. One of the boys fell off one of the guys shoulders from shock and anxiety. Their eyes filled with panic as they opened their mouths ready to protect themselves against me phoning the police. I dropped my bag on the ground, as it landed against the cold, messy cement ground. I opened the bag and glanced around looking at each of their hands, searching for what color they didn't have. 

"What are you doing?" one of the boys finally spoke up, it seemed they were newbies for the entire thing, probably grade niners. I took out a blue spray paint bottle out of my bag, it was a smaller size then people would usually have. 

"Sorry, I'm known for these things so they're small so I can hide these in my bag rather then my locker, want one?" I asked, a smirk going to my lips. The boys face calmed down and then lit up from relief that they weren't going to be sent to the police. 

"Miss! What would you like to draw!? We owe you!" the pink colored haired boy asked, he had a nose piercing and he was smiling.

"Just call me X," I reached down for my bag and zipped it and tossed it over my shoulder. I walked over to them and dropped my bag and lifted my eyes to their art they were in the process of making. 

"We've never done anything so..we.." one of the smaller boys started up, his voice trembling as my voice held no emotion they could grasp. 

"Can one of you lift me up?" I asked, my eyes searching for someone who'd be willing.

"I can," this guy had his hair dyed in purple, his hair poofy and curly, a piercing in his left ear and an eyebrow piercing too. I walked over to him as he ducked down and I hopped on to his back and the others helped me get on to his shoulders. I opened the spray can and dropped the lid and heard it loudly hit the ground, the boys were startled by the lid, how cute. I took the can heavily and the boy below me seemed displeased, but I didn't care. I finally started drawing, I write a word on the wall, and asked them to give me another color. Soon there was a rainbow themed wall, the boys eyes glowed as the purple haired boy let me down from his shoulders. He stretched his head, before glancing up at the wall too. My hands were colored in different colors and a gentle smile etched on my lips. 

"What school do you go to!?" the pink haired boy asked, I glanced back at him whilst tucking the can in to my bag. 

"Cloverfield High School, if you guys are like this, don't come to my school," I answered, picking my bag off the ground and throwing it with a thump against my shoulder. I put my arm through the second arm strap as the boys exchanged looks with one another. 

"Like this?" the brunette questioned, a curious look spread upon his innocent features. The purple haired boy nudged him. 

"She means lgbt+ dummy," he huffed, annoyed. The brunette made an 'o' shape with his mouth but didn't reply or ask any further. "Then why are you there?" the male asked further. His blue eyes suddenly meeting mine, giving me anxiety. I exhaled a long breath and looked once again at the wall and gave it a small smile, glancing down at my rainbow sprayed hands. A long silence stretched between us, the space between us growing more lonely and farther. I pursed my lips and finally shrugged. 

"Because not everyone is as bright as middle schoolers," I finally responded, giving them each a small smile, watching their faces soften and a couple of the boys look down and frown. The other two held stern faces of understanding and pity. I narrowed my eyes, turned my heel and started on my way back to the school. A soft sound stopped me in my tracks. I glanced down at my feet, that too were covered in paint and a small creature brushed against my foot. I kneed down to the ground and scooped up the black fur colored creature who let out a small mewl upon getting scooped up. I let a smile come to my lips as the little ball of fur and loneliness curled up against my palms, yawned sticking out their tongue. I lifted up the small ball, getting a glare of displeasure. "You're a girl," I whispered before placing the black ball of fur safely on my palm. She mewled again, sadder this time. I noticed she didn't have a collar around her neck, a frown came to my lips at the sight. I placed the small creature in to the pocket of my hoodie, she peeked out in confusion. "Sleep there, I can't bring you to school," I whispered, as if she understood she propped her head back inside and I started walking once again, with the pressure of her in my pocket. 

After some time, I finally approached my school, and met with two pairs of eyes holding a very disappointed look at me. I pursed my lips and huffed, stopped walking for a moment before continuing on. I pretended I didn't see the two boys on the grass, as the brunette got up his fast footsteps rustled against the grass. He grasped my arm.

"Where the fuck were you?" he asked, I pulled away from his grasp, meeting him with a glare. I didn't respond, it wasn't his business. I felt Kai's eyes on me, and I felt his eyes travel down. Nixon noticed too. "Why are your clothes and hands covered in paint, what did you do? Go roll in paint? Huh?" Nixon's old part of him showed through his worry. I flinched as he grabbed me again. I turned towards him and threw my hand away from his grip.

"Leave me alone," I hissed at him, my voice low. He inhaled as I walked away and looked away, biting his tongue in annoyance. 

"Fine," he simply stated, I felt something in side me turn and I saw the white light for the crosswalk flicker on for me to cross. He met my eye and started walking ahead of me, I inhaled and started crossing as well behind him. I stopped by another patch of grass and pulled out my cigarette, taking out my lighter as the white colored object was between my lips. Before I could come to realization the cigarette was grasped out of my mouth and tossed before I could light it. 

"Hey!" I stood up, me coming to my senses upon how tall he was. He met my eye, glancing down at me, and stomped on the cigarette without even looking at it. I stepped away, my breath getting caught from him standing so close. "What do you want?" I asked, sending him an irritated look.

"What do I want?" he asked, laughing at the very end, as if mocking me. "I want my best friend back," he answered, his eyes meeting mine again, as he looked away previously. I narrowed my eyes, I felt sudden shifting movement in my hoodie. 

"You lost your friend," I didn't meet his eyes and grabbed my bag and tossed it over my shoulder and speed walked towards a bus stop. Luck was in my luck for that one moment and a bus came just as I approached the bus stop. I showed the elderly man my bus pass, he leaned a bit to look at it briefly before nodding his head. I found a seat in the back, and instantly dug out my headphones. 

Nixon stood by the same grass patch area where he was left previously, his eyes flickering up and down, in different directions, unreadable expression. Soft steps surprised the brunette male, making him turn around. "I wonder," Kai started, his eyes instantly meeting Nixon's guilty ones. "Why she's avoiding you so much, and I truly wonder, why she's like that," Kai said, a particular tone sounding from his lips. Nixon bravely never once broke the stare they held.

"Are you accusing me of something?" Nixon asked, sounding offended. Kai smirked, and chuckled. 

"Perhaps so, why? Does it make you anxious?" Kai walked closer towards the male and whispered. Nixon grabbed his wrist and pinned him against the grass, fury forming across his features. 

"I never once, ever, hurt her!" Nixon yelled. Kai shoved him off him, laying down on the grass he was pinned against. Nixon and him exchanged last few glances, Kai receiving one will of hatred. Nixon turned his back to him, the crosswalk beeping, perfect timing for Nixon to cross and go back to class.

Soon, the bus approached my usual stop, I thanked the bus driver before getting off. I walked home and took out my keys once approaching my home, I unlocked the door, instantly peeking in to see if anyone was home. I closed the door behind myself, kicked off my shoes and headed around my house making sure no one was home. I walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a jar of milk, along with a small bowl and poured the milk in to the bowl. I then carried the small white, with red designs bowl up the stairs. I placed the bowl down, kneeling down and then scooping out the small kitten from my pocket. I received a big yawn, and a small mewl of disapproval for her nap being interrupted so soon. The kitten saw the milk and happily wandered towards it and started drinking the white liquid. I smiled to myself, watching the kitten with a feeling of peace. "You'll be my only friend," I pet the black furred kitten. The kitten finished drinking and turned to me, licking up her paws and then washing herself. I watched her white mitten paws as she washed herself. After some short time I put the kitten under my bed and left back to school, hoping that the small kitten I found would stay safe.

I got back just in time for the second period, I tossed my bag down beside the chair I plopped myself in to. I had English, one of the only classes I somewhat appreciated since it helped it was the only class we had to shut up and read a book. I loved books with all my heart, they made me at peace, happy, light, it was my escape from the world, from the never-ending fear that the world pulled me into. We got an assignment on the chapters we read of the new book we were assigned on the first day, I filled out the sheet entirely efficiently and took a nap for the rest of class. 

One the lunch bell rang, I zoomed out of the class and rushed over to my storage room, making sure no one saw me, I walked in to the storage room and found a pillow and laid down, shutting my eyes. I heard the door open, I contemplated whether I should just pretend to to be asleep so whoever entered would leave or if I should just kick their butt out of my area. I heard the door, I assumed they left so I relaxed and continued my attempt to drift in to sleep. I felt hair against my arm, suddenly realizing my assumption was wrong, so wrong. I felt a fingers against my hair, as they brushed my hair gently, but their hands were shaking. I reached up and grabbed their hand, receiving a gasp of surprise from whoever invaded my space. I sat up, opening my eyes, meeting eyes with no other but Ember, her blue eyes shaking from anxiety as they met mine. "What are you doing here?" I asked her, my voice going harsher then intended.

"Eden-" her voice was shaking.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked her, disgust sharply sounding through my words. Her eyes fell, she couldn't look up at me any longer, an exhale of defeat. She lifted her head up after a few seconds, I didn't realize when my grip on her weakened, as her hands were on my cheeks making me look at her. 

"I'm sorry," her words were filled with sorrow, such sorrow that I swear made me feel disgusted.

"No apology you give me, will ever make me forgive what you've done," I snapped at her, my chest aching from her sincere broken eyes. I pulled her hands away from my cheeks, and let them land in her lap weakly. "Leave, leave and continue lying, lie all you want, just get out of my life," my words were more quiet, pained, before she could make me waver anymore I got up and opened the door for her to leave, not once looking up to meet her eye. 

"Eden.. I-" she tried once more.

"You disgust me with your presence," I spat out the words. I heard her get up, and saw her leave. I didn't meet her eye once when she left and closed the door. 

I lied.


	6. I Would Destroy The World For You..

_Her cheeks were rosy, lips plump, her gaze threatening and dignified, not a single strand of slight weakness present on her features. Her fingers were thin and her body was perfectly shaped, the dress sitting so well on her. She was a true queen, powerful one._

_\------_

The brunette male wandered around the rooftop he managed to climb on to, his steps gentle, softly blowing from his mouth creating a gentle sound. His eyes were lowered on to the ground as he took small steps, slowly lifting his head, letting out a stiff sigh. His shoulders fell with his heavy sigh, as if he had been holding his breath ever since talking with me. Finally after wandering in circles around the cream like colored tiled floor he collapsed on to the ground. His body leaning up against the silver railing that kept away from him absent-mindlessly falling off the building. He was far long too lost in his thoughts to notice the gentle footsteps that approached the stairs, and the swift swing of the door that led to the roof he was on. He came to when the brunette realized there was someone kneeling in front of him with a curious expression. He blinked multiple times before letting out a squeak, unlike of his character, and received a gentle chuckle from the raven haired teen. "Hey," the boy breathed out, after recovering from his laughter. "Hey, Nixon," he waved again in front of his eyes. Nixon clasped his wrist and pushed him away gently.

"Kai, what the--.." he exhaled, before speaking again. "What are you doing here?" he asked, more calmly this time. Kai smiled in amusement from the reaction, he tilted his head slightly. Kai got up finally and walked over and sat down on the tiled floor by the still flustered boy. He shuffled in his bag that he took off his shoulders and pulled out a cigarette box. His eyes flickered over to Nixon's, silently asking if he wanted one. Nixon averted his gaze in response, pursing his lips in disappointment that Kai, truly thought he would agree to something like that. Kai chuckled once again, before pulling out one for himself, a flicking the flame on to his cigarette. He shoved the lighter back, removed the cigarette and breathed out a puff of smoke. Nixon's nose twitched in disapproval of invasion of his space. 

"Why are you so anxious?" Kai finally spoke, ignoring Nixon's previous question. Nixon shot him a dangerous look in response. 

"I'm not anxious," his voice cracked, he swallowed hard. Kai smiled and leaned his head against the railing, closing his eyes, inhaling another breathe of the cigarette.

"Is it because of Eden?" he asked, not opening up his eyes, Nixon wondered, how he knew,  and why he shut his eyes. It almost felt like, he didn't want to see the answer.

"Perhaps," Nixon muttered bitterly. Kai opened his eyes just slightly, taking out the cigarette and breathing out another puff of smoke. "Will you stop that!? You know I hate smoke!" Nixon hissed, Kai chuckled at his anger. 

"I do," he sounded content with his actions.

"Then why do you continue to do it?" Nixon asked, irritated by this point. Kai's eyes flickered carelessly over to the male beside him, holding a look. He averted his gaze before he was caught. 

"It annoys you," 

Nixon stood up from his position, he grasped from the other's hand, threw it on the ground and stomped over it. "Quit smoking, it doesn't suit you," Nixon's voice held bitterness still. Kai also stood up, he didn't move from where he sat though, he faced Nixon's back. His eyes fluttered shut briefly.

"What do I say?" Kai's voice cracked briefly. Nixon startled now, turned around not being able to meet the other's eyes. Kai shut his eyes and held them closed tightly for a few seconds, before opening them once again. He looked up at Nixon, meeting his worried glance. "I'm kidding, I'm fine, I was just bored," Kai smiled, his eyes saying otherwise. Nixon struggled to find where to hide his gaze, he swallowed. 

"Stop it, you make me worry," Nixon growled, a lump growing in his throat. Kai stepped dangerously close to him, Nixon felt his breath on his face. 

"Don't worry, why would a player worry? Go chase after all those girls who adore you for your eyes, smile and everything, you know me," Kai averted his gaze, stepped away, and his footsteps slowly got quieter as they got further away. Nixon exhaled a shaky breath and slowly sat down down on the floor, covering his face with his hand, shutting his eyes in pure shame. 

Kai shut the door of the rooftop and climbed down the stairs, he stumbled upon a blond haired girl sitting, her arms hugging her knees to her chest. She looked up at him, somehow noticing he was present. "Kai," the name sounded almost unknown to his ears, he hadn't talked to her in so long. She sent him a gentle smile and stood up, and approached him. Kai averted his gaze quickly.

"Sorry, I have to go," he cleared his throat and attempted to make an escape from his so dear childhood friend. She grabbed his sleeve tightly, he stopped in his tracks, knowing full well about what would happen if he did move.

"Kai, please don't go," her voice quivered. He quickly clasped his arm away from her hold. He didn't turn around to meet her pleading gaze, her eyes of longing for her best friend. 

"Please, let me go, Ember," he whispered so gently it was almost not audible. Her wet eyes looked up in to his direction, trying hard to make him turn towards her with just a silent glance. 

"Kai, whats wrong?" she asked, his knees started to feel weak at the words he waited for, words that he wished to hear for so long. "Kai, are you okay?" her gentle voice sent tears forming in his eyes. He closed his eyes and inhaled a sharp breath.

"I'm fine, I'm busy sorry Ember," he quickly started away, before she could grasp his sleeve again. She let out a sad sigh and sat back down on the floor, hoping that the cold railing and floor will provide her the comfort she was unable to receive. 

I sat silently on the floor quietly after her leave, the silence almost deathly as I longed for something, some sound. After cursing the silence for a while I turned the piano on by plugging it in, receiving a puff sound as that it was plugged in. I clicked the power button and started playing a gentle piece, my fingers sliding over the keyboard almost they wanted to be there for so long. I hummed along to the melody, humming softly the song, at once point I closed my eyes and let the beat of my heart lead me on. The piece stopped gently, as it finished, my eyes fluttered open and I stared at my fingers thinking of what else to play. I didn't know that right now, my gentle songs were needed to 3 shattered, broken souls.. As I, had pushed everyone away long ago. I pursed my lips and inhaled a long breath before turning off the piano, unplugging it and grabbing my bag and sneaking out. As I opened the door, for the first time, the absence of my attention for that mere second I collapsed in to a raven haired boy, that I honestly was not in the mood to see. 

"Hey!" he yelled and I widened my eyes and clasped his mouth with my hand. 

"What the heck, just because I ran in to you now you wanna ruin my hiding spot!?" I whispered yelled, he raised and eyebrow. Just then I felt something against my palm, my eyes widened and I whipped my hand away, jumping away from disgust. "You've cursed me," I muttered dramatically. He smiled and started laughing and I sent him a glare whilst clasping my wrist that belonged to the hand that was covered in a males saliva who I didn't appreciate. Suddenly his laughter seized and I saw darkness suddenly fall over his eyes, I closed my mouth that had more to say, but I realized, they shouldn't be said. No wait, you wanna be nice to someone like that? Hell, he doesn't deserve that. "You! What are you going to do about my hand, huh!?" I hissed, showing him my hand which he licked earlier. 

"You want me to do something about that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, I hesitated for a moment, as I couldn't read his eyes.

"Yes, you have forsaken it after all," I replied, he scoffed, before grabbing my hand and licking it completely. 

"Hey! You--" I started and swung at him, throwing him to the ground, I was now on top of him with my fist in the air and other arm pinning him down. I cleared my throat and wiped the hand he covered in his DNA on his sweater before going in. Except someone else grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the male. I was shoved against the railing, in which I hit my head. I groaned from the sudden unexpected impact. I felt something burn inside and I got up and flung at the girl who tried to stop me, I pushed her against the wall, holding her throat tightly. My breathing was heavy.

"...en..Ed...en....den...Eden...Eden...!...Eden!!" 

I blinked at hearing a voice. I looked at the girl, as I was holding her above the ground by her throat, in which she was helplessly struggling to escape my strong hold. 

"Eden!!!" it was a female voice that sent my heart to ache with great pain. My grip loosened on the girl and she stumbled on to the floor coughing. 

 _What happened?_  I stumbled away from her, I failed to see the worried gazes I was receiving from three teenagers, who knew just about why I was like this. My knees became weak as I kept taking tiny steps away. My head spun, the world starting to blur. Before long, my knees gave up, and I was met with an unknown darkness.

Nixon hurried over to help the girl out of the scene of what happened whilst Ember hurriedly went to my unconscious body, lifting me up. Kai stood up and walked over, speechless about what really just happened. Nixon rushed back the second he got the girl to go home, and convinced her to not tell anyone what really happened today, at that time. 

\----

_"Eden!!" her voice chirped across the air, it was music to my ears hearing her voice. I turned towards her, her sparkling eyes met with mine, a bright smile etched on her lips. My heart fluttered in response to her beauty, in response to her smile, in response to much I adored her with all my heart. I walked over to where she was sitting in a patch of flowers she happened to discover in the forest. I lowered myself to her sitting level as she pointed passionately at the small flowers she happened to find just starting to bloom in Spring. "Look at how small they are! Almost like you!" she chirped, I sent her a playful glare._

_"Hey! I'm not that short!" I hissed. She rolled her eyes and tugged on my cheek._

_"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she stuck out her tongue before getting up and running away. I pursed my lips, crossing my arms. Her blond hair rustled through the spring breeze, whilst she ran, then turning around to meet my disapproved expression. I smiled at her, without realizing, in response she wrinkled her face, and crossed her arms, imitating me._

_"So that's how you wanna be, huh?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. She stuck out her tongue, her laughter filling the air suddenly. She started towards me before her walk turned in to a sprint. I opened my arms just in time for her to perfectly to fit in my arms._

_"You're no fun," she complained, tugging on my cheek earning a scowl from me. I broke away from our embrace and took her hand._

_"Follow me," I ordered, and she happily obliged. I searched for a tree that wasn't too difficult to climb, since I knew how much she didn't like using effort. I started climbing up the tree and helped her up every few steps to get up._

_"Eden~ You know I hate climbing up.." she whined, tugging on my sleeve as we were almost up where I wanted to be._

_"We're almost there, love, don't whine," I responded cheerfully. She sighed but continued climbing. We climbed up to the middle of the tea and I sat down, reaching out my hand to help her finish her last steps and sit with me. Her delicate hand fit in mine so perfectly, like a dream. We entangled our fingers together once she was beside me. She let go of my hand for a moment, cuddling up to me and leaning against my shoulder before reaching up to her shoulder and taking my hand in hers once more. Our fingers loosely falling between each others. "See? Worth it, right?" I teased. She leaned her head up towards me, a sweet smile on her lips. She placed a short kiss on my lips, her eyes sparkling once she broke away._

_"Everything is worth it for you," he said, her face flushing pink. "Shoot.. that was the maximum level of cheesiness, sorry, sorry," she apologized while chuckling. Her cheeks were rosy from her laughter and from her flustered state. I used my free hand to turn her face back to me and pressed my lips against hers. I felt her body relax against my lips, and I broke away after moments. Both our eyes half lidded, we leaned against each others foreheads. We closed our eyes, breathing in the forest smell. "It's also so beautiful here, thank you," she whispered. "I love you," she added after a long silence._

_"I love you too.." I breathed slowly, swallowing for a moment. "...Ember.."_


	7. Even If It Meant Restarting

_Looking at your smile was as if I just looked up in to the sky and saw the most vibrant rainbow after, but what did your majesty's smile hold if it was brighter then a reflecting mirror?_

_\-----_

"Welcome to World of Spark, what is your name?"

I blinked my eyes in confusion at man who stood before me with a kind smile etched on his features. He had a long white robe on, which went down to the floor, short neatly combed brown hair, which some gray hair placed and a beard that wasn't too long but was noticeable. He looked like he was maybe in his 70s or so, he had large eyes despite the wrinkles on his face. 

"What?" I asked, almost an audible whisper.

"I'm sorry, I guess you didn't understand, you've entered the Spark universe, please choose you name, just know you can not edit it later on, this will be the name you'll be called for the rest of your life," he explained with a smile that never faltered. 

 _Where am I?_  I stepped back, looking around, seeing I was in a transparent platform from which you can see the world I entered, greenery scenery, the sound of birds echoed through the sounds were muted due to the closed surface. In the distance you could see different colored and shaped houses, bunch of wildlife.. It was a place that gave off a warm feeling in your gut, I stared for a minute admiring view. Something didn't sit right in my stomach from this place..

"Please select your name," he repeated once again. I jolted, startled and turned my head back to him and cleared my voice, as an apology for not speaking right away. 

"Eden," I answered, unable to think of anything else I'm willing to be called. 

"Okay, please choose your last name from the following list," he then took out his hand and pointed out to a list. The list appeared before me with a scrolling feature to go through the different names, there wasn't many but enough.

"Ironclad," I spoke, looking at the yellow list, all the names were written fancy font that was almost unreadable to me. 

"Hello Eden Ironclad, it is nice to meet you, my name is Professor Daemon, I am the one who shall help you get started," he spoke. I nodded my head slowly, still processing the entire situation I was in. How did I end up here? I couldn't remember, my memory felt hazy...how did I get here? I felt lightheaded from all the questions forming in my head. "Next, you have to promise something, and that will be your one and only rule for the game, you have 3 chances and after the 3rd chance of breaking this promise you'll be out of this world," he continued. I thought for a moment. 

"I promise.." I started, trailing off as my mind became suddenly blank of what I could promise to never do, or rather what to always do. My eyes flickered side to side, trying to think of something. "To never lie," I said without thinking, my eyes widened and before I could change anything, it was too late.

"Okay, thank you Eden Ironclad, now you may choose to change your appearance, here you go," he stepped aside. A small door opened from the floor and a mirror rose to my height, it displaying many different scrolling buttons to change my outfits. The buttons were on the mirror, the look only appeared through the mirror, and it would stay on me if I selected it. I took a deep breath, before I noticed my eyes. I slammed both hands on the mirror, staring at my reflection with wide eyes, looking at my orange colored eyes with a blue rim around them, which is my birth eye color. 

"My...eyes.." I whispered to myself rather than anyone else.

"I noticed your eyes change colors when your mood changes, and I thought I should let your ability be naked, I find it very beautiful, it'd be a shame to hide something so beautiful," he smiled, sounding pleased and gentle. I glanced at him and then down, then back at the mirror, watching my eyes turn a peridot color. I exhaled and continued choosing something to alter my looks a bit. I chose a loose black pullover along with navy blue ripped high rise jeans with some black converse shoes. I fluttered my eyes for a few moments, feeling lightheaded still, then clicking 'ok'. I kept my hair short, and my body same, as much as I wanted to grow a few inches it was fine. "Now, I will begin process of erasing your memory completely, you will wake up in your room with instructions and any help you need," he finished and bowed before a screen with 'WARNING' red bright letters notice appeared in my vision. Before I was able to finish reading the brightly red flashing screen everything went black once more.

\---

Nixon, Ember and Kai were gathered around the hospital bed in which I lay, gentle breathes with a machine beeping at a normal rate. The doctor finished checking everything up and finally stood up only to be stopped from leaving by a brunette male. "What's wrong with her?" he asked, his voice cracking in the process from the stress and worry he was feeling. The doctor avoided eye contact and exhaled deeply and loudly, like it wasn't even close to being simple. Ember tore her eyes off the doctor and rested them upon my body once again, gentle putting her hand over mine, with guilt in her features. Kai looked at the blonde with a curious expression but remained silent, as he barely knew me in the first place except that I always skipped classes and ran in to him, and of course hated him. 

"She's had a problem with her lungs for a few years it seems, have you not known?" the doctor finally answered the question after a long moment of silent. Ember and Kai instantly lifted their eyes back at the doctor, blank stares. He cleared his throat and pursed his lips. "It seems she fell in to a coma from lack of air, maybe from too many emotions? I'm not exactly sure, her condition is different from what I've seen, it's unstable," he continued, receiving silence from the three shocked teenagers. "Do any of you have contact with a family member of hers?" the doctor asked, looking between the three teens. Nixon opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly silence.

"I have contact with her brother and mother," Ember replied, her voice hushed, from the sudden new information. 

"I do too," Nixon added quietly. The doctor smiled and nodded. 

"I leave you two then to let them know she's here," he spoke, then started towards the door, his footsteps echoing throughout the room, then the door clicking shut. All three remained motionless, not moving a single part of their body. Kai was the first wobble over and fall in to a seat, his eyes rapidly fluttering, he sighed, then a muffled chuckle escaping his lips.

"Did she know? Did she know the entire time she smoked? Every cigarette she-" Kai cut himself off from the glances he received from the two hurt teens. He cleared his throat and glanced away with his hand holding on to the back of the chair.

"Will her mom even care?" Ember was the first to speak after the long silence. Nixon glanced up at Ember with a dangerous look that startled the poor girl. Nixon walked over to her and pinned her up against the wall receiving a yelp from her. 

"Who are you, to Eden?" his voice was harsh, his grip harsher, she stared at him with wide eyes. His grip got tighter, her clothes becoming crinkled in his grip. "How do you know her family? Who are you?" his voice was getting louder with every word. 

"Nixon, enough!" Kai yelled, getting out of the chair. Nixon locked eyes with him, glaring daggers in his direction, Kai replying with the same. Ember reached her hands up and was a mere inch away from Nixon's chest, Kai caught her hands and walked up and grabbed Nixon pulling him away, shoving him away. "You think you're all that, childhood friend of Eden? Yeah, whatever, so that instantly puts you in a position to know everything about her? I don't think so," Kai's voice was low and scornful. Nixon stifled out a laugh and looked away from the side, flicking his tongue in his mouth from annoyance. "She doesn't want to answer so obviously it's, guess what? None of your fucking business!" Kai shoved him making Nixon stumble from surprise. Nixon instantly shot back grabbed his collar, Kai grabbing his in return. 

"You-" Nixon started, his anger stirring in his voice.

"It seems you don't know a lot about people you consider you're closest," Kai voice was low and sharp. Nixon's grip on Kai's collar shook, as his lip quivered. "So don't suddenly pretend to prove me wrong," Kai finished, shoving him off, making Nixon lightly hit the wall. "It seems I don't have a right to be here right now, since I'm not close with Eden," Kai added, and walked towards towards this door, his footsteps almost inaudible as his leave was determined by the click of the door. Ember was the next to leave, her heels echoed loudly in the room, she paused where Nixon was still standing against the wall, her hand on the door knob.

"If you don't know who I am, don't you think that was her choice? And childhood friend my ass, she doesn't consider anyone her friend anymore, I'll call her mom, contact her brother please," her voice was sad, like she had much to say but couldn't. Nixon didn't reply he just gave her a weak nod, with that, Ember left the room. Nixon then, was the last person who remained in the room, with only the sound of the machine filling the cold empty silence that hung in the room. He reached in to his pocket for his phone and called. 

"Hello?" a voice rang excitingly through the phone.

"Ernest," Nixon called out, in a pleading tone, his knees giving up as he leaned down the wall to his knees. 

"What's wrong?" his voice became more serious, then cheerful it was moments ago.

"Eden, she's in a coma," Nixon finished off and the line went dead as Nixon's breathing became uneven. He shut his eyes, trying to calm down his breathing. 

\--

"Kai!!" Ember ran over, grasping the males sleeve, making him stop. He pulled harshly away from her grip and turned his body around to face her, with a glare. 

"What?" he asked, his voice sounding harsher then intending to be. His eyes piercing through her, obviously not in the mood. Ember leaned against her leg and bit her lip, feeling anxious. 

"Nixon and you--" she started and before she could even finish Kai turned away from her, starting once against on his way. She jogged and stopped in front of him making him stop walking once again. "Don't just walk off while I'm talking! Thats-" she scolded, raising her voice in the process, her eyes were furrowed as her chin was up since we was taller. 

"Mention anything about me and Nixon again and I promise you, I'll never speak to you again," Kai growled, his eyes sparkling for a second and Ember fell silent as he broke eye contact and went around her. 

"Kai!!" she screamed at his back, her voice cracking. He exhaled an annoyed breath of air before turning his heel for whatever time. "I missed you," her voice was muffled, a whisper. Kai's mouth parted for a moment, but before he could speak the image from many years ago appeared before his eyes, screaming, crying, alone in a alleyway with a girl alone being ganged up on by 3 guys. He blinked many eyes and shook his head, turning away from her, except he didn't walk away though. "Kai? Did.. you not miss me at all?" her voice cracked. Kai closed his eyes for a moment. 

"No, I never did, I cut off ties with you because I couldn't stand you," lies. Her eyes dropped to the ground from his words and blonde hair messily fell over her shoulders. Kai inhaled silently before exhaling and leaving the conversation completely. Though, when he got back to his house a surprise awaited him. 

"..I'm home," Kai informed, he didn't yell as he knew no one in particular waited for him. He dropped his bag by the front door and kicked off his shoes. He walked in to the kitchen and his eyes widened. "Mom...?" Kai's voice was hoarse.


	8. ..I've Messed Up

_I should have thought twice before wishing for your never ending love, if this is how things resulted._

_\---_

"Mom...?" Kai's breathless voice sounded as his eyes were wide. He raised his eyes towards his father, who was chuckling mechanically, holding a knife tightly in his hand, with red stained on the blade. "Dad..what..." Kai felt like he was slowly being choked. His knees felt weak, he took a step back weakly as his dad turned around and was met with his dad's drunk expression, filled with a look of a crazy man. His body started to shake, his mind was racing, to somehow escape his dad as this wasn't the first time. Before he was able to even calm down his own breathing a hand was tightly clasped around his throat, and he was dragged over to where his mom laid. Kai got a mere glimpse of her before he was pinned against the wall, feeling that the ground was gone from his feet. He placed his shaky hands on his father's grip. He opened his mouth weakly, shutting his eyes, feeling the world starting to spin. "F..ather.." he choked out weakly, his hands on his father's hands becoming weaker, his body going numb. In seconds his vision went black, with the last thing being his choked breathing. His hands weakly fell to his side, and his head tilted to the  side as he lost conscious, his dad dropped him on to the floor, and was met with a weak glance from his wife on the ground. The knife fell from his grip as it collided with the hard kitchen floor. 

"Kyle...?" his mom's voice was weak. She blinked and turned her head, her eyes widened as she saw her own son, laying on the ground with his eyes shut. She sat up and winced from the wound she had on her side. "Darling, what did you do?" she asked, her voice coming off choked. Kyle, his father, ran in to a wall as he weakly shook. His mom's eyes were pleading for an answer, she turned her head back to her son, and saw a purple mark on his neck. "My phone, my phone, where is it?" her voice was panicked and weak. Kyle glanced at the table and grabbed her phone and handed it to her with a shaky hand. She grabbed it instantly and dialed the emergency number. "Hello!?" she coughed, wincing more. "Hello! Please help me, my son is unconscious, he was strangled, please come quickly!" her voice was hoarse, panicked and weak. She spoke her address in a whisper before she dropped her phone beside her, groaning from the pounding pain in her side. She scooped up Kai with her blood stained hands. The next time she looked up, Kyle was nowhere to be seen. Shortly her own vision started to blur and her features went pale. "Kai, I'm so sorry.." a sparkle shined through her eyes as a small tear slid down her pale cheek. She held him closer to her chest. "I'm sorry.." her voice was now a soft whimper. 

\---

Nixon sat curled up in a ball by the door, holding his knees to his chest, his head gently placed on his knees. The door swung open to reveal a dirty blond male, his hair dropping down around his shoulders, his blue eyes panicked. He was tall, about 6 feet, with a professional suit on his body. His eyes fell on to the brunette boy who was curled up by his feet. He kneed down, gently touching the brunette's shoulder, making him raise his head out of his arms. Nixon's eyes were bruised red from rubbing and crying. Ernest without second thought pulled the smaller male in to a hug, the other returning the surprise hug with a choked whimper escaping his lips. After a couple seconds, Ernest pulled away from the hug, his hands gripping his shoulders. "Nixon, head home now, okay? Get rest, she'll be okay," Ernest rubbed his shoulder. The brunette nodded, not ever once meeting Ernest's eyes. Both males got up and Nixon left. Ernest sat on the bed my unconscious body lay, his hand brushing my hair gently. "Oh.. Eden.. I hope you come back.." he whispered.

\--

Nixon took a bus back to the school, since beforehand he left his car at the schools parking lot. When getting out of the bus he ran in to Ember who was standing by the bus stop. They met eyes, briefly before Nixon broke off eye contact, averting his gaze away from her and started towards the crosswalk. 

"Nixon," she called out, her voice still was quiet from earlier. He paused, turning his head back at her, sending her a questioning gaze. She pursed her lips and bit down on it, looking down. "Do..you mind giving me a lift?" she asked, chuckling nervously, meeting his glance once again. He sighed heavily, glancing at the crosswalk seeing it's time to cross. 

"Sure," he replied with a forced smile. She smiled back at him and hurried over to him as he went to the crosswalk. They crossed and walked around the parking lot, it was large so going to Nixon's car was taking a few minutes more then expected by the innocent blonde whose used to busing all the time. "Here," he finally spoke walking over to a black car. He took out his keys and unlocked the door, and went to the driver's seat, Ember waddled over to shotgun. They shut the doors and Nixon turned on the engine, waiting briefly and checking his mirrors if there was any cars behind him. He then started backing out, before finally turning to this right and driving out, then turning towards the main road. They were almost instantly stopped by a red light. "Where do you live?" he asked, making the female beside him perk up. 

"Oh, uh, actually I recently moved in to the area you live in as well," she answered, cheerfully. He blinked, thinking how she would know where he lived, only to remember he drives home around the same time as the bus. He nodded in response, she stared at him for a while after the light turned green. 

"What is it?" he asked, not breaking his eye contact with the road. 

"I've heard you're a class clown, but right now you seem quite the opposite," she replied, her tone sounding more invading. They stopped at an intersection again and Nixon glanced over at her. 

"I could say the same to you, I wonder why we would both be so upset, though I'm more curious about you then anything," he answered, holding a strong gaze between them before facing the road again. Ember averted her gaze and looked down at her hands instead, twisting her fingers quietly as an attempt to distract herself. Suddenly both perked up at the red light when they heard loud sirens, and tires squeaking. The light turned green and Nixon blinked and stepped on the gas. Both eyes went wide when they saw a white car coming in their direction, as the car was going against the traffic. There was traffic so Nixon couldn't back up and the other people didn't see but soon the black car they were in was squashed from both sides as the white car ran in to them and the car behind them did too. An air bag popped out, blood trailing down from both of their heads. 

More loud sirens were heard as the side of the road was blocked off, the police arrested the person they were chasing down, shoving them in to the car. More sirens were heard as the ambulance came and picked up the two teens from the black car, and the driver from the car behind them. All were rushed to the hospital. 

We were all now in the hospital, all of us suffering from a brain injury. 

\----

"Welcome to the World of Spark!" the voice echoed as the black haired male fluttered his eyes and was met with the same old man I met. He opened his mouth in confusion and rapidly moved his head side to side trying to find out where he was. His eyes held panic.

"Where's my mom? Where's my father!? Where am I!?" he screamed and tried to flung himself at the old man, only his balled up fist went through him. 

 "I'm sorry, I guess you didn't understand, you've entered the Spark universe, please choose you name, just know you can not edit it later on, this will be the name you'll be called for the rest of your life,"  the man spoke once again. Kai stumbled and fell to his knees. 

"Kai.." he muttered weakly, whilst his body shook from confusion, fear. 

"Okay, now please choose your last name from the following list," the man pointed to the list you could scroll through with names. Kai slowly stood up and walked over towards the names and scrolled through. 

"Wardon," Kai spoke, his voice sounding muted. 

"Hello Kai Wardon, it is nice to meet you my name is Professor Daemon, I shall be the one who will help you get started," he smiled genuinely at the black haired male. Kai felt himself calming down, and strained to remember why he was so against being here in the first place. "Next, you need to make a promise, something you will never do, and that will then be your one and only rule in this world, you have 3 chances, after breaking it the 3rd time you shall be cast out of the world," he spoke cheerfully. Kai fell silent as he needed to think of something to say.

"I promise.." he started, his eyes flickering to the side looking from the clear surface we was on where he was. "..To never let myself be controlled," he said confidentially. 

"Okay, thank you, Kai Wardon, now you may choose to change your appearance, here you go," the man stepped away as a mirror appeared in front of the male, he walked up to it and saw the many scrolling options. He chose a black shirt with 'dark' written in white letters on it, along with a whine red leather jacket over top of it, with grey-blue shade jeans, and he chose white sneakers. He glanced at himself, his eyes landing on his hair, he looked through the hairstyle options before deciding to keep it almost exactly the same kind of messy. He nodded slowly and pressed 'ok' the outfit then actually changing on him. The mirror disappeared and he was met with the man's face again. "Now I shall start the process of erasing your memory completely, you will awake in your room with instructions and with options for any help," the man then bowed and closed his eyes. Kai opened his mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the flashing red screen with 'WARNING' written in bold red letters. He tried to focus his eyes on the smaller font description under the WARNING but before he was able to get past the first word everything had gone black. 

\---

"Welcome to the World of Spark! Please choose your name!" 

A brunette male looked up at the old man standing before him and he blinked at him confused. "..What?" he questioned.

"I'm sorry, I guess you didn't understand, you've entered the Spark universe, please choose you name, just know you can not edit it later on, this will be the name you'll be called for the rest of your life," the man repeated once more. Nixon glanced around, his eyes flickering all around, feeling dizzy with confusion. 

"..Nixon," he spoke quietly, the car crash still vivid in his memory. 

"Okay, now please choose your name from the following list," the man pointed to the list, remaining like that. Nixon walked over and scrolled through the names, remaining silent. His mind was spinning still from what was going on.

"Ronin," he spoke gently, suddenly feeling lighter then he did previously.

"Hello Nixon Ronin, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Professor Daemon, I shall be the one who will help you get started," he spoke cheerfully, my mind started becoming hazier the more time passed, something felt off, incredibly off and wrong, but I couldn't pinpoint it. "Next, you will have to make a promise, that promise will become your one and only rule here, you will have 3 chances, after the third time you shall be kicked out of the world," the professor spoke tonelessly.

"I promise to never eat mushrooms!" Nixon said absent-minded. The professor looked shocked for a moment. 

"Okay.. Thank you Nixon Ronin, you shall now get the chance to change your appearance," the man sounded taken back but continued on anyway. He stepped aside as a mirror came up and showed Nixon his reflection. His eyes went wide and he fell to his knees. 

"My..." he started, staring at the mirror devastated, brushing the mirror, staring in complete devastation and disbelief.

"I thought that regardless how imperfect your black wings are, that they are still beautiful and unique in their own way, don't worry there's many other people like you, they're too unique to be bullied over," the professor answered question from the brunette. Nixon in response, swallowed a large lump in his throat and tried his best to stand up, he felt lightheaded. He selected a cloudy gray tee, along with a blue and green plaid to go over top with black jeans, with gray vans. He clicked okay, not changing his features and keeping them relatively the same. The mirror disappeared and the man came back, he smiled at Nixon gently. "I will now began deleting your memory, you will wake up in your room with instructions and any guidance you'll need," the man finished, bowing and then closed his eyes. Nixon was met with the same red blinking sign and didn't even bother to read it as he just let it all happen, closing his eyes and accepting the new change.

\---

"Welcome to the World of Spark! Please choose your name, just know you can't change it later on," 

"Where..am I?" Ember's confused voice echoed, her ears rang from the memory of the crash. She covered her ears and shut her eyes tightly, trying to calm herself down. 

 "I'm sorry, I guess you didn't understand, you've entered the Spark universe, please choose you name, just know you can not edit it later on, this will be the name you'll be called for the rest of your life," the man spoke, she opened her eyes and locked with his, her hands still over top of her ears. Slowly, Ember lowered her hands and straightened herself.

"Ember," she spoke, her voice frightened and cautious. 

"Okay, now please your last name from this list," the man pointed at the yellow colored list with fancy font written names. 

"Ripley," she selected quietly, cringing at a few names due to references of her own.

"Hello Ember Ripley, it is very nice to meet you, my name is Professor Daemon, I shall be the one who will get you started," he introduced himself with a cheerful smile. Ember blinked slowly, her mouth slightly open, her mind running, unsure what to do, say, or think. "Now you have to make a promise, this promise will be your only rule, if get 3 chances, if you break it 3 times you will be kicked out," the man explained further. She scanned the location she was in, looking down through the clear surface at the greenery scenery and colorful houses, a place that gave off a vibe of happiness.

"I promise never again take a step back from fear," she promised with guilt in her tone. 

"Thank you Ember Ripley, now you will have a chance to change your appearance to your preference," the old man pointed and stepped aside as a mirror came out of the ground and the buttons of choices came up. Ember walked over to the mirror, and gazed at her reflection for a moment before starting to go through the options. She chose a simple dress, the top of it was black with white small polka dots and the petal sakura pink skirt went from her waist to just above her knee. She added a couple hair silver hair clips to each side of her hair to keep it up, making small ponytails with the front part of her hair, keeping them in place. She changed her footwear to the same pink shade 3 inch heels. She admired herself for a moment, a small smile dancing at her lips and she pressed okay and watched her worn out clothes shift in to a delicate outfit. "Okay, now I shall start on erasing your memory, you will awake in your own room with instructions and any help you will need," the man smiled kindly, then bowed and closed his eyes before the warning sign came up. Ember's eyes flickered up and she stared at the flashing warning sign with her mouth slightly agape. Then it all went black for her, just like it did for everyone else. 

\-----

Nixon and Ember were placed at the hospital, in separate rooms, both of their parents rushed in to the hospital throwing questions at the workers at the front desk. Ember's family rushed in to her hospital room and her mother rushed over to her first. "What happened? What happened to my sweet daughter??" the women asked, tears visible in her eyes, the doctor was just heading out to leave. The doctor paused and met eyes of Ember's dad, and her mother. He pursed his lips and sighed.

"She got in to a car crash, it seemed her friend was just dropping her off at home, since he seems to live in the same nieghbourhood," the doctor replied. The two grownups lowered their heads, sadness creeping over them. "She got brain trauma, she's in a coma, her condition is unstable, though we will keep watch over her," the doctor added. The dad nodded and quietly thanked the doctor and the doctor in response nodded before leaving the room. Ember's mom had her waist length blonde hair up in a bun, her hair coming out of her pins she had done it up in from the rush to the hospital from worry, she had a black dress on with black heels, her clothes spoke that she had been from the office. Her father had combed back brown hair that was sticking out from the sides, he was dressed in black pants and a cream colored dress shirt with a tie, he was the principal of the school Ember had went to. 

"A coma... Nathan.. darling..." she whimpered out to her husband, her ocean eyes looking in to his chocolate ones. He pursed his lips and averted his gaze from his worried wife. 

"I'm sure, she'll be okay," he walked over to his wife and pulled her in for a hug as she shook in his hold.

\--

Nixon's parents had only managed to get to the hospital a couple hours after Nixon had been put in the hospital, both were busy people. His mom hurried in before her husband could catch up. His mom had  waist long brown hair that was tucked in to a ponytail, in which her hair was coming out her band. She had normal business casual clothes on, she worked as a psychiatrist, and ditched her patient in rush to see her son. She was panting at the front desk, startling the poor worker who was working there. His father caught up, going to his wife, his black hair was a usual disaster, dressed in a white tee that was covered in dust, with jeans that too were covered i dirt, he was a construction worker who rushed out as soon as he could to see his son. The two were told the room and both speed walked to their son's room. They ran in to the doctor who was more then startled. 

"Whats wrong with him??" Nixon's mother grabbed on to his arms, pants coming from her mouth. 

"He's in a coma, he got brain trauma from a car crash, there was a car going opposite of the traffic direction and ran in to your son's car, his condition is unstable but we will do everything we can," the doctor replied. His mother's eyes watered and she fell to her knees, crying softly. The doctor stayed in front of her, with the door slightly opened to his room.

\--

Kai's mother had also been taken in to urgent care, therefore she was unable to find out right away from her son's condition, but all she hoped for was that even a little bit he was alive and not gone. The wound she had wasn't deep enough to kill but she got surgery for her wound.

_How ironic is this?_


	9. Where Are You?

_Would you reset your entire life it meant you'd never see me again? If it meant that so many drops didn't fall from your held high head?_

\----

I awoke to the sound a birds chirping outside the window. There was a stinging pain in my head, yet somehow I felt light, happy. I felt like I was missing something, and that something made me feel lighter. I sat up, lighting putting my hand against my pounding head. I swung my feet from under the blanket at they were swinging off from the bed now. A piece of paper standing up on the desk beside me was what caught my attention. I took the paper and started reading over what it said. It was instructions on how this universe works. Before I was done reading I heard an electric sound, looking up I was met face to face with a woman who was dressed in a white robe, her brown hair done up in two ponytails resting against her chest, she wore a light smile. "Eden Ironclad, correct?" she asked, her smile never leaving her features. I nodded slowly, confused.

"Who are you?" I asked, my voice coming out raspy. 

"I'm the Professor Daemon's assistant, I'm here to find out what you have decided you would like to be," she answered cheerfully. 

"A musician," I answered without thinking, wincing in pain and grabbed my head again.

"Oh! You're still in pain?" she looked sincerely worried. Her footsteps echoed through the room, making me realize the floor wasn't carpet but hard floor. Her steps echoed closer as I lifted my head she was holding a cup of water and a fancy looking pill. I stared at the pill, not realizing how rude it was. I blinked, and my cheeks heated up for a moment as I took the cup and the pill. "It's medication for those who suffer from headaches when first waking up," she explained, in response I nodded and popped the pill in my mouth, chugging down the water. "You must've had a hard life for you to still be suffering," she was frowning. She raised her hand and pat my head, on reflex I didn't know I had I slapped her arm away, feeling fear and sudden discomfort. She instantly stood up and bowed, not raising up. "I'm sorry! I stepped over my boundaries!" she apologized quickly.

"Oh..no.. it's okay.." I mumbled more to myself then rather to her. She slowly stood up straight once again, still concern in her eyes. 

"Oh yes, I was suppose to tell you, the only rule for you here is that you cannot ever lie, you get 3 chances, every single time you break the promise you made before you awoke here then you shall get fragments from your memory back, and as it doesn't happen often I cannot say rather its pleasant ones or unpleasant ones," she explained, she sounded robotic. "Actually it's ironic, all the newbies here today are also starting as musicians, I'm sure you'll get along!" she exclaimed excitingly.

"Ah..yes.. Thank you," I smiled at her forcefully, due to the still existing pain in my head it was hard to be extremely positive. I found her staring at me when I glanced up from the cup of water. I gave her a curious look, but she simply stayed quiet, anxiety stirred in my gut. Suddenly as if she was being controlled her smile came back.

"Ah.. It's also ironic.. how one of the newbies other then you woke up with a pounding headache as well, I wonder what you both poor souls went through...poor you.. but now you're here! In a world of perfection and happiness!!" she threw her hands up in the air, yelling in excitement. I felt intense discomfort, it all felt wrong, fake.. "Also, you probably forgot, but your eyes change color according to your mood, we tried to find in our program what each color corresponds but there was too many different ones.. so we couldn't figure out which one was for you," she explained sympathetically. 

"I'm sure I'll figure it out, thank you," I reassured her. She smiled again, obviously feeling better instantly about her flaw. 

"Would you like to get going? Your headache will soothe soon! Just you need to get your mind off things and be happy, it'll work trust me!" she was shaking from excitement, I nodded with a gentle smile. She took my hand, I briefly set the cup back on the table before I was dragged away by the overly overjoyed assistant who was helping me. As we left the pale white room I was in we were greeted with a greenery scenery, overflowing green trees, plentiful flower fields, birds happily chirping sweet sing songs. My mouth fell open from surprise upon how beautiful everything was. 

Soon we came to a stop, the assistant had been panting softly, she glanced back at me and smiled widely. "Here we are!" she pointed towards the building labeled "music". 

"Thank you," I nodded my head at her as well in gratefulness. She then waved and bounced off, flying off in to many different shards of glass. I shook my head and exhaled a long breath before starting towards the main door. I opened the door and my eyes widened upon how enormous the building was on the inside. I started walking, barely lifting my feet off the ground, gazing up and around glancing at all the people who were walking around, the place was metallic color,it had many different musical diagrams of musical instruments, record players, headphones.. It was probably over 5 floors and it got higher the more I focused on how big it was. I was brought back to my senses when I suddenly ran in to something. I blinked and rubbed my head before glancing up just a bit only to meet with a pair of green eyes that stared in to mine. They must've changed color because his face brightened. 

"Woah! Your eyes change color, that's so cool!! It's so pretty," he complimented, his green eyes sparkling. I was taken aback by the sudden attack of compliments and fell speechless. He smirked, devilishly. "My name is Kai Wardon, I'm a newbie, are you as well?" he asked cheerfully. He looked familiar. He gave me a questioning and I came to that I hadn't uttered a single word, I felt my cheeks heat up and I averted my eyes away. 

"O-oh.. My names Eden Ironclad," I smiled nervously. "It's nice to meet you," I added, meeting his eyes now. 

"Your eyes are sure changing a bunch of different colors, I wonder what they mean," he giggled, and he reached and pat my head. We both froze, he blinked at me and his smile dropped for a moment. He removed his hand and we both glanced away. Who was he? I stepped away, as I realized how close we were, since I ran in to him. We both then were distracted by another boy wandering around aimlessly, gazing around just how I did and he came towards our direction. I put my hands out before me before he had run in to me and he jolted away in surprise. 

"Huh?" he asked rudely. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Excuse me?" I asked, was this instead of an apology. He rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

"Sorry," he apologized insincerely. I lifted my hand to attack him and he grabbed it, as if he expected the impact. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at me, he leaned closer and I moved my face away. 

"Hey--"

"Who are you?" he asked, still shoving his face in to my personal space. I clicked my tongue and rolled my eyes and pushed him off as if I've done it before. 

"Eden Ironclad, and who might you be?" I asked him, in a sassy manner. My eyes sending him a somewhat glare. 

"Nixon Ronin, and don't give me that sass you--" he started. 

"Hey now, quit fighting.. it's hella weird since you just met," Kai's voice perked up, distracting the two of us. Nixon's face softened and he grabbed on to his head. Kai's mouth opened slightly. "Have.. I met you before..?" Kai's voice came out suddenly. Nixon's eyes wavered, as if he was trying to remember something. Nixon broke away their tense eye contact, and coughed. "Oh. I'm Kai Wardon," he cleared his throat and spoke. Nixon nodded his head, going silent. Once again we were distracted by a blonde girl stumbling in to the building, with wide eyes. Before she could even glance around she locked eyes with me. Intense pain inflicted in my head again, and I felt my breathing become heavy as she looked genuinely shocked. She started towards me and grabbed my shoulder, I blinked multiple times at her.

"Eden! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" she stammered worriedly. I shoved her off and stepped away. She stared at me perplexed, then noticed the other two boys stares. 

"You two... Kai? Why are you --" she started before she was cut off.

"Who are you?" I asked her, staring at her frightened. She let out an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes.

"It's me, Ember," she answered, worry in her eyes. "Don't you remember me?" she glanced over between Nixon and Kai, in which both shook their head. She heaved out a defeated sigh. "Why do I remember, but you don't? What happened?" she asked, trying to come near me again.

"Don't touch me," I scowled out, I felt my heart racing, I wasn't sure why it was. I was anxious, I was scared, something I didn't feel for a long time...long time? We heard footsteps and we all turned towards the sound. It was a women with a music note dress, it was black with yellow music rhythms. 

"Ah, it seems we had a little bug, I must call out master to let him know," she smiled sweetly. I averted my gaze away from her, and glanced down, then towards Ember. "I'm sorry we failed to--" she started and then paused, glancing between the three of us. Her smile dropped for a second, and then returned again. "Get her," she ordered, as soon as she did, two holes formed in the ground beside Ember and two seemingly guards came out, wearing a blue uniform. They grabbed her and disappeared in moments. We all turned towards the women before us and she waved her hand before us.

\---

"Let me start again, my name is Musica, yes it is Spanish, I'm the main here, I'll be helping you get started in your comfort zones, and again you can be whatever you wish, alright?" she explained with a robotic like smile. We nodded in response. 

\--

Ember was brought back to Professor Daemon's room, except this time the room was crystal clear, that had a view of beautiful scenery. It was filled with different weapons that hung on the walls, the room was colored in black, the floor was hard with red spots everywhere, except it didn't look like paint... The two guards were gone as fast as they appeared. Ember glanced around, pulling her hands up to her arms. She hugged herself and shivered. It smelled of blood, sweat and the air was intense and hard. The air was dreaded as if.. the world held another secret part to it. 

"Hello Ember, it was delivered to me that you seemed to be caught up in a bug that happened during the discarding of your memories," a chair that was a few feet away from her spun around to reveal the same old man from before. He was dressed in the same white robe along with the same smile. He got up and walked over to her, tilting her chin up towards him. "You poor child," he whispered. His voice sent shivers down her spine.

_What was this place really?_


	10. Please Come Back

_Did my 'I love you' ever mean anything to you? Or was it just words that came out of my mouth to be laughed at how vulnerable I made myself?_

\----

It was truly a world of happiness. I did everything I've ever wanted to do, or so I think since I had no memories of my life before. It was a truly blissful moment in my life, I got to sing, play the instruments I wanted and just..made music. I had my own room where I had done everything, it was a navy blue color, a color that made me feel calm, it was a big room. It had a computer, a small light set on a window stand, the window was open most of the time and the light shined energetically when the stars appeared. The rest of the rest of the items in the room where stuffies I brought on my own, my room also had a bunch of scattered pieces of paper of discarded lyrics or notes. On the right resting against the wall a piano stood there. The room was filled by the walls with many other instruments that I loved to play. I stood up from my seat, which was surrounded by music at the moment and grabbed my guitar. I sat back down and pushed the guitar on to my lap, a small smile formed my lips before I placed my fingers on the strings, pushing down on them to and strumming gently with a pastel green pick, the chord hummed in the room. I kept my mouth closed, as I let myself hum a melody, strumming the chords gently with my eyes focused on the guitar rather than any other place. I felt a feeling of deja vu, as if I heard the song before, but the lyrics didn't come to me, so I went from humming to simple syllables, 'wooahh.." and such. My chest felt tight as the chords started to sound sad and more bittersweet then before. My heart trembled against my chest heavy and my breathing slowed, it felt like a song that was once home.. What was this song that my heart remembers so well, but not my brain. 

"Wow."  

Startled I jolted and caught my guitar, holding with both hands on to the neck of the guitar, my eyes wide looking up at the figure in front of me. I blinked and cleared my throat breaking off the eye contact, feeling my gut kick with a sense of sadness, that I was clueless where it came from. 

"You're voice literally sounds like an angels voice, except maybe.. even prettier?" her voice chirped, a goofy smile growing on her lips as she spoke. A laugh ran through the room and I found myself staring at her without realization so. "What's the song called?" she questioned, her eyes sparkled as I met with her eyes. I felt my breath get caught. 

"U-uuhh.." I wavered my eyes, averting them, feeling sudden heat come to my cheeks, shaking it off momentarily. "I-I'm not sure, it's like a memory my heart remembers," I responded not meeting her eyes. I heard the door shut, and then her shuffling as she bounced to the free spaces on the floor that wasn't covered with a piece of discarded pieces of lyrics or notes. "What are you..." I trailed off as I saw her kneel down in front of me. She grabbed the guitar and stood up again, I heard her soft footsteps across the floor and then the sound of rubber against the wood of my stand and guitar. In mere seconds she stumbled but managed to kneel once more in front of me. I was instantly met with her chocolate eyes fixed on me, her blond hair falling out from behind her ear. She tilted her head to the side, still smiling at me. I felt heat rise to my cheeks from her long intense stare. "Uh..." I mumbled, getting uncomfortable. 

"I wanted to visit you," she spoke cheerfully before breaking out eye contact and hopping on her toes still kneeling and scooping up a piece of music. "Your music captivated me, it's your fault," she gazed at me from her music. I felt my mouth go dry, unable to think of how to respond. She looked back at the sheet she was holding, a sweet smile to her lips still hovering. "Why did you discard this?" she asked, her eyes locking with mine curiously. I recovered from my blank state and took the sheet from her, scanning it for flaws I found before. 

"Ah, right there, I didn't like the meaning of the lyrics, they sounded pointless, feelingness, you know?" I answered, peeking up from the paper up at her. I locked eyes with her once again and she turned her head to the side. "Wh-what..?" I asked, my voice getting quieter. She stood up, my eyes followed her frame as she raised herself up and she leaned down, her face becoming less then millimeters away from mine. I grabbed on my chair from surprise and made a plastic rustling sound, I put pressure on my foot and scooted a bit farther away but she only stepped closer. Soon I hit the desk I was sitting at previously before I picked up my guitar and she hand stretched over and pinned against the desk. She leaned forward, a simple small move would result in contact, she eyes staring deeply in to my soul I by then already thought had left my body. My arm moved on it's own and pushed her away, not harshly enough to make her move, so she stayed where she was. She leaned back even a bit closer. Yep my soul already left my body then, my eyes shut momentarily. "..E-ember..?" my voice came out as a whimper. She hummed in response and I could almost feel the vibration from her lips, I felt dizzy. I slid down the chair and crawled away towards the door. I heard her chuckle in response as I grabbed on to the doorknob. 

"You really wished I leaned forward didn't you?" she asked, except something about her question seemed off. I blinked multiple times, feeling fear strike in my gut from her question. She turned around from where she had me pinned before and had a smirk at her lips. "Isn't that right Eden?" she asked, a spark in her eyes. My lip quivered, my body was frozen from fear. 

 _Move. Move! Why are you just standing there!! Move!!!! Why won't you fucking move you stupid body!!_ My breathing quickened.  _Fear._ The door opened and my body that was leaning against it fell, making me hit my head against the door frame. 

"Ah! Eden! Are you okay??" Ember instantly rushed over, her face full of worry. She then gave me a blank stare and turned her head, glancing all around her, she make a noise with her mouth from confusion. I rubbed my head, still shocked by the incident. I glanced up and saw a very confused black haired male staring down at me with his green eyes. "Eden," Ember started, I glanced up at her, meeting her worried eyes. "How did I get here?" she whimpered. I froze, and stared at her, my air getting caught in my throat causing me to start coughing. By now Kai and kneed down and put his hand on his shoulder, meeting my eyes briefly that were filled with concern. 

"You don't remember.. coming here?" I asked, my eyes shaking. She averted her eyes and worriedly looked around, before glancing back and giving me a really weak shake of the head. Kai had his arm wrapped around me, his face by my shoulder. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice gentler then how I remembered him ever speak. Wait, then how I  _remember_? I quickly sat up, my body trembling slightly, I held my trembling hand and Kai noticed I didn't want to be touched. We all were distracted by footsteps, and glanced up at the figure that approached us.

"Tsk, covering up the entire hallway? You think that's convenient?" Nixon's cold voice came. Kai send him a glare and stood up, harshness in the his body language.

"You-- You annoy me so much, do you think you're the prince or something thinking everyone will disperse from your appearance?" Kai retorted. Nixon smirked and stepped closer towards the black haired male. 

"And what if I do? Don't you think in this world I can make you bow down to me?" Nixon asked, pride heavily oozing out of his voice. Kai relaxed, leaning back and chuckled, poking his tongue against his cheek. Suddenly he grabbed the brunette's collar and pinned him against the wall, the obvious annoyance showing.

 "Then I have to break something to you,  _your highness,_ this isn't your little word in which you can control everyone of 'your' people in, are you that dense to stumble across a serious scene and act like the newest piece of shit in front of it instead of acting like a decent person?" Kai growled, his eyes shining. Nixon grabbed his collar, the goofiness disappearing from his features.

"If you want to be caught, then keep at this, if you want to live safely then just act, none of us know what this world truly is," Nixon whispered, though the two girls on the floor couldn't hear him. Kai's grip weakened on Nixon's collar.

"What?" he asked, his eyes softening. Nixon released his grip on Kai and leaned towards him, in response Kai backed his head away, staring at him puzzled. Nixon looked to the side, before meeting Kai's baffled look and wrapped his hand around Kai's hand that was on his collar and lowered his hand to his side.  

"Trust me," he whispered, before stepped away from Kai and his steps slowly became further. Kai glanced over in the direction Nixon left, glimpsed back at the two girls and pursed his lips before speeding after Nixon. Ember and I glanced at one another, silence filling the space between us. She got up and reached down towards me in attempt to help me up from my previous fall when I hit my head. She placed her hand over my head where I bumped it. 

"Does it hurt?" she asked, her eyes filling with anxiety. A memory of her pinning me in my own room flashed before my eyes, making me fall silent as her face was once again near mine. She noticed my silence and glanced me with more concern. "..You must've really hurt it," she whined sadly, rubbing my head. I felt my heart beat slow down and my eyes become droopy. Her touch felt more soothing than before, she felt more real, less far away.. What? I stepped away, making her hand loose contact with my head. She quickly set it back at her side, glancing away.

"I.. think I'm going to head home and just sleep for now, I'm fine, don't worry," I smiled at her, appreciating the concern she showed. "I'm sorry for making you worry," I smiled at her, in attempt to soothe her worry. She smiled back, twirling her fingers in her hands. I gave her a questioning look and she bit her lip. "What is it?" I asked her. 

"Uh.. I wanted to ask, what happened that made you so startled?" she asked, wearily smiling. The images of what happened flashed before me, I felt my cheeks burn and heart quicken. I cleared my thought and shook my head, shaking off the thoughts.

"Nothing, don't worry," I waved towards her, and then started on my way to get home. As I arrived home a few girls in white robes sat on the floor, as if awaiting me. I shut the door, and it clicked, making the girls turn towards me, their eyes glowing with machine like yellow eyes.

"Oh Eden!! We've looked everywhere for you!" they cheered mechanically. I fluttered my eyes and leaned against my door.

"..What..?" I stammered. 

"You broke your promise! We've been waiting for you for so long.. How could you make us wait so long? You promised and went back on your word, therefore you have to make up for it," one of the girls exclaimed, annoyance evident in her voice. 

"Don't worry, it'll be quick,"

And then, everything went black once again.


	11. I See Fire

_My heart was torn and burnt by your gaze and with your hands, you took my willing handed over heart to you and with your stern gaze burned the paper. I wish you were gone from my memory._

\-----

The next morning was as great as the one before, I woke up, talked to the assistant that helped me out having a nice sweet conversation before I headed off to the music place. Except perhaps my great mood was not entirely in common with everyone. 

Screams echoed throughout the house, her hair was messy, her lips parted in a pant, her eyes filled with bits of tears, eyes wide open staring in front of her as if she was eye to eye with a ghost. Her blonde hair was sticking out in multiple different directions, it swayed softly as she turned her head towards the mirror that was a few feet away. 

"G-go--" her assistant tried but she didn't hear her voice. The blond got up and walked over to the mirror, staring into her own reflection. Her lip quivered, whilst her eye gently twitched as her hands were tightly grasped around the frame of the mirror, shaking. Her breath was slower, her eyes were not filled with fear any longer, but deep sadness. They were filled with wonder, she blinked once, making a tear slide down her cheek and drop on to the floor with a barely audible 'drip' sound. 

"Who..am I?" her voice was barely a whisper when she spoke. Her hands fell limply from the mirror to her sides, as she fell down to the floor weakly, clasping her arms around her. She then put her arms out in front of herself and look down at them, opening up her palms and glancing at them, seeing flashes of blood on her hands. She looked in to the mirror, and that's when sounds rang through her ears. 

\--

_Water. That was where the blonde beauty lived. She would spend her days scooping up flowers which have their end near, they grew underwater. When she finished collecting them she would swim happily over to her sisters, and friends with a basket in her arms and give them the flowers, putting it in their hair making them coo in approval. She smiled as one of her younger sisters tucked away a stand before putting a blue flower in her hair. "Ember, you're so pretty, I hope I live to become someone as amazing as you!" she cheered happily, a sparkle in her eyes. She laughed in return and put her hand against her sisters cheek._

_"I'm positive you'll live to become someone better than me," she spoke softly making her sister smile happily. A smile that was almost as bright as the sun, almost._

_"Just don't become one of those petty and horrible mermaids, gosh, they disgust me with how rude they are!" one of the other sisters groaned and the others nodded in approval. Ember chuckled along with them in approval before her attention was caught by the setting suns rays in the water. She gasped, a few bubbles coming from her mouth._

_"Hey, I need to go, pleaseee cover for me!" Ember slapped her hands together, earning an eye roll from her sisters as a grin spread across her lips and she swam away. She poked her head out just slightly enough for her eyes to peek out. She swam closer to the dry bridge and gently set her hands down on the bridge pulled herself up slightly. She then heard footsteps and she hid away before her eyes were met with blue ones, that instantly turned pink around the rims. A smile spread to the blondes lips._

_"I've missed you," the black haired girl spoke with upbeat. The blonde scoffed and reached her hand up to her and wiped away the blood stains around her lips._

_"I can tell as you didn't even bother taking time to wipe off that nasty human blood, in front of a water spirit too. How disrespectful," she mocked with a smile around her lips. She then started bringing her hand back but it was tightly grasped by the other. The blonde gasped as the girl on the bridge pulled her up. The blondes smile faltered as anxiety was swept to her features, realizing her tail was out in the open. The black haired feline didn't care for that moment, as she placed her hand carefully on the spirits cheek. She pulled herself closer and captured the lips of the blondes._

_A gunshot was what sent them flying away from each other. Blue with pink eyes turned red, with murder. Ember dove back in to the water from fear. She held out her hands and then turned her head, trying to find if the gunshot had hit her. She then peeked out once again to see her girl on the bridge with her fangs showing, her eyes glowing as humans charged at her. One child stopped and pointed at me, my eyes went wide._

_"Look there! It's a mermaid!" no, no, no. I'm not a mermaid. She panicked, red eyes snapped towards me with fear, a frame of orange appearing around in red eyes._

_"Go." the black haired girl whispered. She hesitated too long to get away, as a net was thrown over her, making her get entangled in it. It was a net obviously designed for tailed people, like herself. Before long, she saw black hair and fangs going up against the net._

_"No, Eden, stop!" she yelped, the material of the net gave her cuts, it was designed for mermaids, cruel creatures, not for fragile water spirits skin._

_"Fuck!"_

_Water around them turned red, red with blood, everywhere was blood._

_\----_

"..Ember..?" her voice quivered. The girl around her hurried over to the fallen blonde.

"Please get up, you need to head out, this was your punishment--" the assistant attempted.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed and shoved off the women beside her, forgetting for that moment her pain infliction issue. The assistant fell back and yelped in pain, fear growing in her eyes before it was replaced with a dark look. 

"If you don't want to listen nicely, we'll just how to play along with it then, is that what you want, Ember?" her voice was dark. The blonde shut her eyes and shook her head, shaking with fear.

\--

"Morning Eden!" Kai sung happily, I turned in his direction and scurried over in his direction to greet him. Before long Nixon showed up as well.

"Hey whats up motherfu--" he was instantly met with a kick in the leg, from well, me. I sent him a sweet smile, whilst receiving a glare.

"What are you trying to initiate here, war perhaps?" he asked, a smirk tugging at his lips at the last part. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, then meeting his eye.

"Oh  _please,_  even if I did, we both know I'd win," I raised an eyebrow glancing at him, he seemed to enjoy this as he leaned towards me with his smirk.

"Oh yeah? I'm sure I would win, you have no idea how many tricks I have up my sleeves," he chuckled. A long sigh was heard from Kai.

"Okay, I don't mean to interfere, but obviously I would most definitely win, both of you at the same time with even trying," Kai's voice was prideful and held no hint of weakness. 

"Bring it on then! Here are the rules, you write your own song before sunset and we'll ask someone from inside to judge whose is better!" I yelled pridefully receiving an approving nod from both.

"I'm in," 

"Me too,"

"Let the best win, even though the winner is predetermined!" 

The two were about to attack, but the three noticed the blonde coming up to the building.

"Hey Ember!" I waved over, she glanced over at us. My smile faltered as I noticed the dark circles under her eyes, she walked over with a forced smile. I placed my hands on her arms, worriedly looking at her. "What happened?" I whispered. She didn't raise her eyes up to meet mine.

"When you break your promise, you get punished, that's the law, we all know." 

"God, what did they do? I look awful," Nixon asked, his voice sounding sour at the end.

"The last part was honestly unnecessary," Kai whispered putting his hand up on the side of his lips. Nixon ignored Kai's remark. 

"I.. I don't think I'm allowed to say." she still didn't look up, her voice was weak, almost as if she was sent home and tortured for the last few hours non stop.

"Did they physically hurt you? You sound very tired.." I asked her, worry coaxing my tone. Ember put on arm on my shoulder which made me jump, her eyes finally met mine. 

"I should be the one asking you that," she whispered. I fluttered my eyes, confusion appearing on my face, she opened her mouth to explain what she meant but was cut off by Musica's voice.

"Oh kids! What are you doing outside? Do come inside, come on in, hurry," she hustled us in inside and sent all of us off to their own rooms to work. I washed off the worry about Ember and instantly started writing ideas for today's challenge. I wrote a list of the themes or ideas I had, then propped my arm up on the table and rested my head against it. I furrowed my eyes, biting on my lip, scanning the ideas I had written down so far. I started writing, after choosing the idea about feelings. Feelings that we all bury deep inside, we never talk about them but they exist and we hide behind those walls we build for ourselves everyday. Deep, right? It's perfect to win! I galloped from my chair happily once scribbling about half a page full of lyrics, before I finished I wanted to find the melody and tune I wanted of this song. I took my guitar and sat down on my chair I was previously working at and started strumming chords humming my melody along with it. The strings vibrated my fingers as my body did too along with the humming and vibration to the strings. A knock on my door was what sent me to the floor from shock. I glanced up, my guitar in arm holding it upright with my body against the floor, which I had far too many papers on to admit. I met Ember's startled eyes as she gasped and scurried over towards me, bouncing along the way making sure she didn't step on anything. She kneed down beside me and leaned towards me. 

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to startle you.." she whimpered out. In response I sat up, her eyes still fixed on me as I sat up. I smiled at her and quickly winced, groaning I rubbed my back. 

"I should be the one asking if you're okay after how you looked this morning," I chuckled and sat up, she went silent.

"I'll..I'll be alright, I'm sure it's happened or going to happen with everyone here, we all make mistakes," she reassured with a smile. She got up and extended an arm towards me. I took it and she help me up. I set the guitar back on my stand and sat in my chair.

"Why did you come here?" I asked, quickly making a mark on my paper in case I fell again and scattered my contest paper. 

"I.. um... I don't really know?" she scratched the back of her head with a nervous chuckle. I felt a sudden warm feeling spread through my chest. I smiled at her and took her hand pulling her towards me a bit closer.

"Oh yeah! You never explained what you meant, earlier this morning, remember?" I asked, curiously looking up at her. 

"Oh.. are you sure you wanna know?" she asked, as if something suddenly made her unsure of what she wanted to tell me earlier. I tilted my head, giving her a sign I'm waiting for her to explain. She averted her gaze away from me, blinking once or twice. Her hands shook. "I saw you." 

"What?" I asked, having no clue what she was trying to tell me.

"The punishment was regaining a part of my memories, except they were just random flashes and it was a full story just flashes of events, horrendous events," her voice was below a whisper, I had to listen in carefully to hear her properly. "And you were there, except you.. you had fangs, and crawls, and your eyes would go red, and you had blood on you, but I- I wasn't even human," she spoke, I thought she went even quieter, if that was humanly possible. I leaned closer towards her while she was speaking. I smiled at her, unsure what else to say.

"I was in your memories? As someone not human? Are you sure it wasn't a dream?" I asked, guilt stabbing my rib as I doubted her. She looked up at me, she looked like she was about to cry.

"It was real. But it seemed like such a long time ago, I feel theres something missing, so much missing, Eden. Please trust me, they were memories, why would they give me false memories when clearly I had even worse ones from my past life? Wait.. what did I just say?" she glanced up at me, processing what she had just said. My smile had faltered and my mind begin spinning. I felt my brain trying to recover memories that were long to be erased, casing my ears starting to ring. 

"What's going on here? What the fuck is this place!?" my voice started to raise and I stood up suddenly making Ember fall back and I threw out a chair at my mirror. 

The mirror broke in to a million pieces and instead of just staying there it recovered back to as if the mirror didn't break as my previously thrown chair rested on the ground, which was still covered in papers. Ember glanced up at me, searching for an answer that I clearly did not have, but we shared the same question and same thought.

_"We can't say anything."_


	12. It's Too Hot

_It was in the midst of war, surrounded by madness all I could ever think about is your smile and your kisses and your touch. Please go away._

_\-----_

"Almost done.." the brunette boy was sitting with a focused gaze on his work, at the piano writing out notes before leaning back and stretching. He propped the pieces of paper up on the stand and cracked his knuckles and cleared his voice before starting to hum the lyrics whilst pressing on the keyboard keys. He shut his eyes, his brown hair bangs falling just over one of his eyes as he opened his mouth and started singing the lyrics he wrote. His hands moving so naturally as if they were made to play that melody. The room with the lovely piece he had created, getting so in to the song he didn't even hear the knock at his door, or the sound of the door opening and a black haired male peeking in. He stood quietly listening to the sweet composed melody, slightly awestruck, also caught up in the song. The melody abruptly stopped, as the brunette turned around and locked eyes with the black haired male. His hand was resting on the door knob, his body paralyzed. The brunette grumbled lowly before getting up and slamming the door shut, making the male by the door jump. "What are you doing?" his voice was much rougher then just moments ago. His milk chocolate eyes locked with forest green ones. The black haired boy was still startled by the sudden change in atmosphere to even reply for a moment.

"Um.. I came to see how your song is doing, making sure you didn't chicken out," he relaxed finally, and rested against the shut door, crossing his arms over his chest, a smirk coming to his lips quickly. The brunette smirked and chuckled and took a brave step towards him.

"In your dreams, Kai." his voice was warm and quiet. The room fell silent, both males suddenly wordless at the situation. 

"I'm still going to win," Kai finally spoke, his voice cracking from speaking for so long. 

"Confident, are we now?" Nixon's voice was a mocking whisper. Kai shifted, the situation and spot he was in was becoming uncomfortable.

"Well. I still need to finish up mine so--" Kai straightened himself and turned his back towards Nixon grabbing the doorknob. Something changed in the air as he finished speaking. Nixon exhaled a low breath. 

"Okay." he replied, Kai turned his head back towards the brunette, searching his eyes for something he failed to find. He turned his head away and opened the door and then shut it behind himself as he left. Kai instantly exhaled out a very long breath and shook his head. 

"What the heck is this," he whispered, not exactly searching for a reply. That's when he heard a crash, which made him jump. His green eyes curiously darted in the direction of the sound, then raising himself from his sulking position and walked over. 

I was even more startled when the door opened and revealed a black haired male, who gave me a puzzled look. He noticed Ember on the ground with me before his eyes traveled where Ember was staring. "Um.. what happened? I heard a crash, but nothing seemed to have been broken," Kai finally asked. I opened and closed my mouth without sound probably resembling a fish. 

"Um. Nothing. I simply threw a chair and it hit a wall, that's all," I replied, forcing a gentle smile. He crocked his eyebrow upwards, his eyes squinting. His eyes then widened, well fuck. He can read minds, great job Eden. Great job. He stepped in to the room, instantly hearing a crackle and glanced down at the scattered papers. He sent me a look and I sent him a nervous smile, he rolled his eyes and carefully walked over. He glanced over at Ember before meeting my eye. "You read minds?" I asked. He sent me a smirk, leaning in towards me, making me lean back and almost fall over. 

"Why? Did you just realize how weak your lies are against me? Because they are crystal clear to me?" he asked, his arms over his chest, as if he was mocking me, he was. My right hand was grasping on to the table behind me to make sure I didn't fall over. We both heard Ember get up, mostly because almost every centimeter of my room was covered in papers and rough drafts so someone moving would instantly resolve in a rustling sound. Our heads snapped towards her as she rose and walked over to the mirror. She pulled it off the wall and held it in her hands. Her eyes finally met ours and she sent a questioning look towards our position. In response to her glance I looked at Kai and pushed him away, with minimal effort he moved away himself. 

"What the fuck is this suppose to mean?" Ember croaked, with fear filled eyes. I darted my eyes towards Kai, who simply raised an eyebrow at me. 

"It isn't what it looked like--" I started, probably sounding seriously pathetic. Ember blinked a couple times before rolling her eyes and turning away from me and the male before me. 

"I meant the mirror!" she yelled exasperated. I felt my cheeks burn as I heard Kai snort above  me receiving a weak glare, in response to his amusement.

"Oh," was all that I managed to get out of my mouth and really wished I could hit myself against the piano, for that just moment. I took a deep breath before I let out a very shaky breath, receiving another snort from the black haired boy. I hit him lightly in the shin, but hard enough to make him flinch, he scrunched his face from the swing. "Well, I think they are trying to deceive us, I think there's more to this place then what we believe, like I feel.." I started and lowered my gaze, pretending Kai wasn't rubbing his shin for a few seconds whilst I was talking. I was trying to find the words I was trying to express, and miserably failing.

"You feel it's all fake?" Nixon's voice made the three of us jump in surprise. He shot Kai an instant look, as Kai was still rubbing his shin in attempt to receive my sympathy, for which  his attempts were useless. Once his eyes met Nixon's he instantly straightened himself and cleared his throat. I snorted softly receiving a confused gaze from Ember and Nixon whilst Kai shot me the dirtiest glare he could manage. Nixon was leaning against the door frame by this moment, looking at us intently. 

"Yeah, that's what I was meaning to say," I finally replied, giving him a small smile. 

"But why?" Ember asked, receiving only thoughtful silence. Nixon finally decided to step in and jumped from the crinkling sound of papers and instantly shot his eyes down before snapping his head up and meeting my blank face. He breathed out, seemingly holding back a remark that I instantly understood without hearing. Suddenly his steps stopped right on a piece of paper and we looked up at him. Realization filled his face as if he suddenly had all the answers we needed.

"It's because they're hiding something from us that we wanted to forget but was a big part of our lives," he slowly ascended towards our gazes, all the joke gone from his features. Uncomfortable silence rose between us as no one uttered a word, afraid of what could have we desperately tried to run away from? "You. You had your memories when all of ours lost ours, and you seemed to regain some today," Nixon spoke, and Ember's eyes widened and she blinked. 

"How do you know that?" she asked, her voice sounding small. She instantly cleared her throat, her cheeks lightly flushing from her soft voice. 

"Intuition? What else could we be punished by here?" Nixon rubbed the back of his head, and shrugged. "Were your memories painful?" he asked, seriousness growing back in to his voice. Ember's eyes fell to the ground, as she fell silent. Nixon rubbed the back of his neck, in response to her obvious unspoken answer. "See. That's my point," he explained.

"But," Ember interrupted his self praise towards himself. We all looked in her direction, sending her perplexed looks. "They seemed like memories, that weren't mine.. If I can explain it, those felt like unknown or very far away memories, not the ones I came here with," she explained, her voice shaking in the process, from confusion and fear what's going on. 

"This is a shithole," the words came out without any thought behind him. "Wait, you said I was in your memories, and a few days back you ran up to me worried if I was okay, and today you were more hurt then worried. You seemed like two different people.. somewhat?" I muttered out, rubbing my cheeks after speaking, my head was starting to hurt. 

"This is all weird, and creepy," Ember held her arms, hugging herself. 

"Just stay quiet, Nixon said before if we don't we'll regret it, let's try to find clues what's going on, just remember, be careful," Kai finally spoke. We all slowly nodded in agreement to his conclusion. "We're suppose to be happy, remember? So let's do that, and shut up about this shit, maybe it's better if we just live like this and never know the truth of this place," Kai spoke, suddenly his usual personality shifting. He blinked a few times, suddenly growing silent, noticing the change.

"We can't you see? Your actions just proved that there is something fucked up. Our memories might suck but they make us up, obviously you were someone who was more blunt, but here your someone who kind, someone else, entirely." I spoke, locking eyes with him, making his shift uncomfortably.

"I would rather live like this, this shit is messed up but I'm sorry, I would rather not know what's going on here, then dig in to it and then regret it for the rest of my life, thanks. I'll pass," Kai growled out, growing irritated. I furrowed my eyebrows, grabbing his collar and forcing him to get on my eye level. 

"You, are a pathetic coward, do you really think everything will be butterflies and happiness here? This is obviously all made to make us comfortable, this all feels fake, everyone is too perfect, and have you ever seen the streets full? I doubt it, if this a real world then there would be plenty of other people here, we're not the only people who suffer a shit ton," I hissed at him, my eyes piercing through him. I felt arms around my arms, pulling me away from the startled Kai.

"Eden, calm down," Nixon's voice grew soft and I instantly froze and sent him a look. He paused and realized what happened and let me go.

"I thought you were an asshole?" I asked without thinking. He rolled his eyes in reply and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry? Didn't we already talk about this?" he scowled in return. 

"Ladies, calm down," Ember stepped in between us. Nixon softened and whispered 'whatever' under his breath before stepping aside. Ember glanced towards me, her eyes resting on me. "This is really weird," her voice was a shaky whisper and she noticeably bit down on her tongue. 

\--

_I leaned in towards the blonde, her cheeks were flushed pink, her eyes glancing everywhere but me. I smirked in amusement of her embarrassment, I leaned my face towards her and our forehead touched. "This is really weird.. and awkward" she mumbled, her voice very tiny as she spoke, her cheeks turning a darker color. I leaned in a more without responding to her and our lips brushed just briefly. I felt her breath get caught from the contact. My arm was beside her head, leaning against the wall behind her. I smirked to myself and felt sudden confidence flare up and I pulled away, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me confused._

_"Well, I'm going to head home now, since this is all **weird** ," I spoke normally, I turned my heel away from her. A hand grasped my collar and I was turned and I felt her body press against me as she placed her lips against mine. My eyes widened for a moment before I shut them and dropped my bag I was previously holding against the wall, and placed my hands on her hips and pulled her closer, once again leaning her against the wall. I lips moved quickly, it wasn't a soft kiss it was more rough and passionate. I was the first to pull away for air that my lungs desperately screamed for. I was met with a flustered panting girl before me as I opened my eyes. I leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek and I heard her squeak and I swore, that was the cutest thing. _

_\----_

My cheeks were flushed from the memory, and I came to the fact that Ember was right in front of me, obviously confused. My embarrassment shook off almost instantly as I realized it didn't match Ember's previous memory. Her eyes fluttered confused as I grabbed her shoulders harshly.

"Ember, I remembered something," I whispered, afraid someone who I didn't want would hear. Her eyes grew wide as she opened her mouth to speak. "But," I interrupted her unspoken thought. "We're humans in mine, we were at a school," I spoke, realizing how slow I was speaking. 

"You were humans?" Nixon asked, his voice sounding harsher than he meant it to me. Kai already knew what happened thanks to his mind reading ability. Ember turned her head towards the very puzzled Nixon and she let out an airy chuckle.

"Ah you see.. In my memory... Eden was a vampire, and I was a water spirit.." she explained, letting out a very short nervous chuckle. Kai turned around finally, eying the two perplexed of us before his eyes fixed on me. I noticed his eyes and my eyes widened, as a dust of pink crept on my cheeks.

"Don't you dare!" I spazzed before I saw an evil smirk rise to Kai's lips.


	13. I Can See Clearly If It's With You

_I wonder why does the heart do such weird things when we're in love? My heart is a paper heart, for you, I'm a fool._

_\-----_

"Kai Wardon," a voice echoed at the doorway, Nixon, Ember and I turned our attention towards the woman by the door who had furrowed eyebrows and sternly stared at the black haired male. Kai smirked, and met my eye, and he winked at me before slowly turned his head, not even his full body. The woman seemed even more displeased from the disrespect. "You have broken your promise, therefore now--" she started, unfolding a paper she had at her side and her eyes scanning the paper as she read.

"Now you'll punish me? Oh please," Kai's attitude rose, and he simply snickered. "Please, getting my memories retrieved will only help me figure out what you're doing," he added, his eyes fixing on her, full of confidence. She then fell silent and pursed her lips. She ripped up the paper she had in her hands and threw the pieces on the ground.

"Excuse me! I have enough papers on the floor!" I instantly screeched, my blood boiling. She shot me a glare, assuming I'd whimper and step down but Ha! She thought, I simply glared back. "Pick it up," I hissed at her. She turned her head away and fixed her eyes back on Kai who was no longer looking at her. 

"Fine, if you wanna act like you are all hot stuff then--" she started and the entire room fell silent as his slow steps made to my way, in which he was only a couple feet away from me.. I thought he was farther. He pressed a gentle kiss against my cheek, making my mouth slightly open to protest, except nothing came out. The room's mood changed within seconds at his action, he leaned away from me, and he gave me a teasing glance before turning away and picking up the scattered pieces of paper. He crumbled them up in to a ball, he then stepped over to the woman at the door and scattered the pieces in her face. She winced backwards and her fingers curled in to a fist, shaking. 

"Guards! Seize him!" she growled out, shaking harshly from the rage she felt boiling in her. Kai in response raised his arms as he gave in to be taken away and soon a blue circle appeared before us and the woman along with the guards and Kai had disappeared from our sight. Nixon didn't utter a single word as he started towards the door, he paused and locked eyes with me and I gave him a perplexed look. Nixon then averted his eye towards the wall. 

"I.." he started, making me and Ember perk up, his eyes still narrowed towards the door frame. "I don't get boys," he whispered but his voice was more shaky then I assumed he wanted it to be. With that note he straightened himself and walked out the door, his heels clicking. The room was so quiet that we even managed to hear when Nixon walked in to his room and locked the door. I glanced over at Ember, suddenly worried. She sent me a side glance and huffed harshly. 

"What?" her voice came out harsher then I was expecting. I opened and closed my mouth without a sound, just like a fish, except I probably looked more pathetic than a water creature. "Just because something happened in the past, you think things will work out again? Is that it? And you're worried over what Kai did?" she asked, her words were moving too fast for me to process them properly. I furrowed my eyebrows in response to her sass, before just sighing heavily.

"You know what? Okay, be like that, get out." I hissed, and pointed a finger towards the door. 

"My fucking pleasure." she slammed the door behind herself and a few papers that were by the floor rose up and landed someplace else where they were before. I grumbled and put my hands in my hair and ruffled my own hair before walking over and sitting on the couch that was in the corner of the room. I don't even remember if it was there previously, I was simply glad it was there, at this exact moment. I let out a long breath, before grabbing a pillow that also magically appeared on the couch and I tossed it. The pillow flew towards the other side of the room and knocked down a few frames that were on the wall and the glass shattered as they fell. Wait. I never put up frames. I blinked a couple times not remembering adding frames on the walls, slowly I rose out of my seat and made my way to where two frames lay. I kneed down and picked up one of the frames, a few glass shades falling and cutting my finger. I winced and cursed at the pain before my eyes widened at the image. I gasped and fell backwards as I attempted to get up, and thats when everything started blurring, the room was moving with glitch effects, the glitching sound becoming louder by the second. I lifted my finger and realized that my previous cut was gone, as well at the images before me. 

If the punishment in this world was retrieving your memories, why do they hint at them so much... it's almost as if... they're asking you to break the rules.

\-----

Kai was thrown to the ground as they had arrived at the creators office. Kai groaned from being harshly thrown, guess that was well deserved after mocking the woman who had come for him. He sat up, glancing around the room and gasping, stumbling backwards. "What the.." his voice was low, a tiny whisper, confusion and fear in his green eyes. His eyes twitched in fear. There were frames covering the room, but they weren't nice cute paintings, or pictures of your family..no..it was something else. Those frames had people, people that Kai never had seen before but their expressions were almost real. The reflection in their eyes and the way their face was twisted in horror with their hands against the glass, as if..they were real people stuck..forever. He felt a shiver run down his spine.

"Well, well, Kai Wardon, yes?" a strong males voice echoed. Kai snapped his head in the direction of the cheerful voice, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Mister Daemon?" Kai growled out, glaring at him. Daemon let out an airy cheerful chuckle. 

"Oh child, you have no idea, what trouble you have gotten yourself in to, now do you?" his voice was dark. Kai scoffed, being his carefree self, plus rolling his eyes. He relaxed on the floor and pushed his arms behind his back and leaned down. A smirk playing at his lips.

"Try me," he provoked the professor. 

As Kai had failed to see the professors instant change in expression, being oblivious to actually what he was caught up in. As a smirk, a terrifying playing at his lips. He stepped towards the oblivious black haired male and leaned over to him. "You got this on yourself," the professor's evil chuckle echoed throughout the entire room. Kai felt an ugly shiver run down his spine to the point he had sat up abruptly as if he had been hit by lighting. He grimaced for a second as the pain left as quickly as it came. He turned his head upwards to meet the evil glance from the professor, who had the box smile, not the innocent one-- god no.. the one that would make you have nightmares seeing that smirk. Kai shook and goosebumps rose on his arms as he gulped deeply. The professor leaned down.

"Perhaps... this will make you come to your senses?" he asked, confidently. Kai furrowed his eyebrows, instantly the fear and obliviousness disappearing momentarily as he grabbed the professor by his collar.

"Come to my senses? Bullshit, you're trying everything to make us break the rules, what is this really, make a jail for us? Why are we really the only people here, why aren't there other people here, I'm sure other people fall in to a coma her--" he stopped, frozen. The professor's enjoyment disappeared as he was now angry. 

"How do you remember that?" the professor growled harshly. Kai shook his head and regained his composure, tightening his weakened grip on the male.

"Hah! And you thought your ways are flawless! You basically made it so people break rules! Are all of these people, poor innocent teenagers like us who simply thought this world is a disaster, or far too perfect, or too controlled? Maybe too easy to break the rules!?" Kai yelled. His knuckles were whitening from his rage that was boiling in his throat. The professor's mouth twitched as he held a look of hatred. 

"You--" the professor easily pushed him off and sent him flying in to the table at the front. Kai hissed and hesitantly got up looking at him. "Since you already know, do you want your friends to end up like this?" the professor, started stepping forward, his eyes directing towards the frames. Kai's eyes widened and he grit his teeth. 

"You-- You're.." Kai clenched his jaw tightly, it started to hurt. 

"Evil? Genius? What other words can describe me, brilliant!?" he snickered evilly. Kai shook, clenching his fists. "But, it's not time yet, this is your first warning." the professor's eyes were dark and mysterious. He smirked as Kai opened his mouth to fight back. Before any sounds came out, his vision had gone black. 

\--

_"Go away you monster!"_

_"You're a demon sent from satan!"_

_"Burn in hell!"_

_"You couldn't even be ONE species but had to be two!? Disgusting."_

_The voices never ended, the hatred was always ringing in his ears. The ringing in his ears were like a siren, louder even, never ending. Always ringing when his eyes meet someone else's from his village. He inhaled a deep breath and let it out through his lips, pursing them. He walked through the crowd of shouting angry people with his  head lowered, trying his best to silence the yelling._

_"I'm home." he called out as he walked in to the cave, yes a cave. He lived in cave, even more pathetic then being name called every single time he steps outside of his home._

_"Honey!" a woman with long golden hair, and who had pointy ears sticking out from the side of her head. Her bluebell eyes welcomed him like no other. "I've missed you, Dad will be home soon. How was your day?" she asked cheerfully. The boy sat down, feeling the happiness drain out of him in a split second from the question._

_"Mom... Why does everyone hate me? I.." he sighed heavily, leaning against the wall of the cave. The woman walked over and lowered herself to his level. His head was hanging low, with his eyes drooping with sorrow. The woman brought her hand under his chin and raised his head upwards towards her. A weak but warm smile was plastered on her face. She raised her hand form under his chin to stroke his hair. He was frowning still, keeping his eyes still on the ground._

_"Because love will always be illegal, I'm really sorry. I really hope someday you'll be with someone who makes you happy and makes you understand why..why you're like this. Dad and I love you very much, if people can't look at you without grimacing and yelling then I'll be here everyday with love and comfort to provide to you. Okay?" she asked, he didn't respond. She smiled warmly, once again and leaned forward to peck his forehead._

_\--_

_"Hey!" a shout echoed through the never ending mountains. The black haired boy turned around to be met with a brunette happily jolting towards him. "Hi!" he extended his arm, a bright wide smile spread on his cheeks. The ravenette glanced at his hand before his eyes traveled to his face. "I'm Nixon!" he introduced cheerfully._

_"What do you want?" the ravenette asked, the brunette clicked his tongue and put his extended hand on his hips._

_"Why do you think I want something from you?" he asked. The brunette leaned and made the ravenette's eyes widen and stumble back falling on the ground. The brunette smiled. "What's your name? I'm Nixon!" his eyes sparkled as he spoke._

_"I'm Kai." he responded loudly, his cheeks lightly flushed a light pink._

_"Nice to meet you Kai, wanna see a trick?" Nixon asked his eyes big and excited. Kai breathed slowly, something about this boy made him feel..weird. He pursed his lips while the brunette in front of me looked overly excited._

_"...go for it.." he mumbled out so quietly it shocked Kai when Nixon responded with a smirk before he jumped off the mountain. Kai's eyes widened and he scrambled up off the grass he was sitting on and ran over to the cliff's end. His eyes widened when he was met with a middle sized dragon who had the same light chocolate colored eyes._


	14. Can't It Be A Happy Ending?

_If I hold your had and never let go, will you stay with me for this moment? Forever? Or will you find a way to sneak away when my hold becomes limp?_

~~~~

A gasp, and drops of sweat flying. Kai's eyes were wide as he panted unevenly and the maid at his bed squeaked when he glanced at her. He sprang out of the covers, not thinking about how messed up the covers had become when he tossed them aside. He scrambled to the door and ran out. He raced through the neighborhood and stopped after a few minutes. His breathes heavy as he glanced around as the houses blurred and electrifying sounds vibrated through the air. His ears started ringing with peoples voices.

_"Please stop."_

_"Run."_

_"Stop fighting!"_

_"Please just go back and pretend for the sake of yourself."_

_"Please save yourself."_

_........_

_"Please save me"_

Kai was hyperventilating and soon enough he fell to his knees. His scenery changed as he was now in front of the usual music place he came to every morning before this day. He sat on the ground, his breathing uneven as his thoughts were soaring, fear--no confusion circulated his head. Everything started spinning in his head as he tried everything he could to make himself stay conscious. "Hey. Are you okay?" a male voice snapped him out of his distress. Those same light gentle eyes, stared in to his. Kai stayed quiet and didn't answer, darting his eyes away from the brunette, earning an exasperated exhale from Nixon, who instantly sat down in front of the ravenette. Nixon raised an eyebrow once again catching the males eye. "This reminds me of yesterday, any idea why?" Nixon's voice was husk. Kai exhaled a very quick breath as Nixon leaned towards him. He gulped, his green eyes wide staring in to the lighter one.

"..You were a dragon," his voice came out very low, barely audible. Nixon's eagerness to tease the male fell instantly as his face twisted in to a serious expression. 

"What?" he asked, his voice also low, understanding its best to be quiet.

"You... you were the only one who didn't want to kill me," Kai spoke, his body relaxing from the tension he didn't realize was in his body. 

"What?" he repeated once again, his gaze turning confused. 

"Well look at this, isn't this just adorable?" Ember's voice startled the two boys. They abruptly turned their heads and scrambled to get up but failing miserably, resulting in Kai tripping over his own leg and falling again, pulling Nixon down with him. Nixon hissed and Kai growled as Kai pushed off the brunette and got up. 

"Ember this isn't what it looked like." Kai started. Ember rolled her eyes and shook her head in response to his attempt to hide the fact in the kind of situation they were just in. 

"Oh really? That position didn't look friendly at all, I was almost ready for you both to make out." Ember teased, smirking and giving Kai a wink while Nixon was still cleaning himself off from the fall. Kai took a deep breath, his attempt to not flush pink had failed, bringing even more humor to the blond. 

"I regained some of my memories, and.. I heard something." Kai started, ignoring the fact his face was still flushing pink. Ember's joyful mood faded and was replaced by a curious expression. "Nixon..was a dragon..and for some reason everyone hated me. My mom talked about illegal love and she was..she had pointy ears." Kai spoke, gesturing his hands even more then he was speaking. His hands had been shaking. "And when I woke up, I ran to the street, and I heard voices telling me to go back, to turn back and to save myself. And then followed by a tiny voice telling me to save them. But that voice...was so familiar.." he trailed off, his eyes darting back and forward. 

"Hey guys! What's with the long faces?" I cheered as I approached the three. Kai eyes widened and he pointed at me, I shot him a look of curiosity.

"It was her voice. Hers." Kai said breathlessly, Ember's and Nixon's eyes darted towards me with confusion..maybe panic...? I blinked a couple times and gave them a wry smile. 

"Did I do something?" I asked, glancing at them confused, also a little anxiously. 

Kai re-explained everything to me from what I had missed by my very late entrance. By the time he finished explaining the lady who always is watching us had come out.

"You're all here early!" she exclaimed, a smile spread on her face, not a glad smile. It was a suspicious smile, her eyes seeming to be carefully examining the four of us. Kai was bending over towards me, from when he explained what happened, he straightened his body out and met the woman's gaze. "Is there something that bothered that got you to come so early?" her voice sent shivers of fear down our spines. 

"Kai had a bad dream!" Ember exclaiming, but she had stuttered. The woman tilted her head. 

"You kids keep pushing in the wrong direction. Are you sure you want to keep remembering the memories you did everything to forget?" her expression had become more serious, her eyes sharp. Silence had fallen upon us. 

"Memories we did everything to forget?" Nixon repeated, his voice airy. Nixon glanced at us, and we all met each others expression of fear and confusion. The woman chuckled softly.

"Again. It's entirely your choice." she turned around with that, and walking towards the building, before going in, she turned around and met the teens expressions. "You can live here, in everlasting happiness, away from the world or you can realize why you came here in the first place." she added, her face holding secrets they wished they understood. Nixon started laughing, loudly and startled all of us.

"Bullshit!" he screamed, the woman was already gone from their sight. Ember ran over to him, grabbing his arm and opening her mouth to calm him down. He aggressively pulled his arm away from her, and turned towards her. "Can't you see that this a  jail!? We break rules everyday and this is just a jail, nothing is real. Would you really rather be here in a fake place with not a single person whose real with no real memories just the ones we receive here!?" he screamed. We all hung out heads low. What was going on? I didn't understand, I had wished, I never knew anything from the beginning. I felt a hand on my shoulder, getting me to raise my head and meet Kai's gentle glance.

"Eden, you're not alone." he whispered. It sounded like a secret, while Nixon was yelling with Ember at his side trying to get him to hush and calm down. He smiled and brought his thumb to wipe tears away, not knowing when I began crying. He moved his hand away from my cheek, and stroked my head comfortingly. I blinked once, and lowered my head, gazing at the ground rather than the black haired boy in front of me. 

"Are you okay?" Ember's voice made me snap my head up, and Kai to move away with a soft sigh. She brushed my hand, carefully taking my hand. I removed it away from her sharply and shoved it in to my pocket. 

"Now what?" Kai asked, by Nixon's side who seemed to have calmed down. 

"I'm scared." I whispered so silently I was surprised to see Ember's stare change. She scooped my hands, holding them in hers and brushing her thumb along the back of my hand. Her eyes sparkled as she gazed in to my eyes with sincerity. 

"Don't be scared, you're not alone. Eden, you have us." she comforted. 

"Yah. Can you all actually cooperate? Get over here!" Nixon snapped, making us both jump away from each other and join Kai and Nixon who were already sitting on the ground with a pencil and paper, that god knows where it came from. I sat down and glanced at the sketches on the paper and sighed drastically. 

"You call this a plan? This is chicken scratch!" I insulted, earning a deathly glare from Nixon.  He pointed the erase end of his pencil at me threateningly. I rolled my eyes, not awaiting for his remarks before glancing down again at the paper, trying to piece one-and-one together through his illegible writings on the paper. 

"I'm doing my best." he hissed, lowering his pencil down to continue drawing and making small notes beside the drawings he drew. This man was blessed, his writing is illegible too. I exhaled a long breath. "Wait." Nixon paused, his pencil freezing as he brought to his lips and pursed his lips, glancing between the three of us.  "I haven't been caught yet." he proclaimed and hissed softly in wonder. "I wonder what I can't do then.." Nixon hummed in thought.

"Is there something you absolutely hated?" Ember asked, and the brunette hummed in thought. 

"Mushrooms." We all glanced at Kai, who had said the word, confused. "I think Nixon, hated mushrooms." Kai added, clearing and averting his eyes. With that Ember get up abruptly, and ran inside the building, returning shortly with food. She sat down and offered it to Nixon who gave her a suspicious look. 

"We'll find out. Eat." she offered and he backed away from the tray of food in fear.

"What's this?" he asked, disgusted suddenly by the food. Ember pushed on the plate until he gave in and took the tray.  Nixon started on munching away at the chicken spaghetti, in general he seemed to be extremely satisfied with free food. Before long, the four heard footsteps and a very disappointed exhale. "Looks like Kai was right." Nixon shot Kai a small smile with his cheeks stuffed with food. Nixon had gotten up and left the plate of chicken spaghetti empty, and turned his heel to face a woman who squeaked innocently. "Who are you?" he hissed, before the woman sighed and drew a circle with her finger before her. A black hole appeared where she drew the circle and stood there with her hands welcoming Nixon to step in. The brunette glanced at Kai, before stepping in, and disappearing instantly.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" I asked worriedly. I received silence as a response.

\--------------

The brunette stepped in to the room, his hands in his pockets and he didn't dare glance around. What made him glance around was the heavy feeling he was being watched, he turned his head to the left and he almost felt as if his soul left his body. Eyes full of sorrow and fear seemed to be staring at him. But they were only frames..  _right?_

"I'll keep this short." Daemon's voice came from the front, snapping Nixon's attention away from the frames, unaware how close he had come to one. Nixon heard his footsteps as he came closer, before he met his dark, evil eyes of pure hatred. 

"Are they real people?" Nixon asked, his voice growing soft with fear. 

"He didn't tell you?" 

Nixon's eyes snapped away from the wall back at the creator, his eyes full of fear as he snickered with an edge. "Be careful what you're walking in to, boy." Daemon stroked the boy's cheek, who shook and backed away against the wall away from his touch. With that his vision had gone black, and fear seeped in to his mind. 

\--------

_"Nixon!" Kai called out, getting the brunette to turn towards the ravenette. Kai beamed as he approached Nixon and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Are you ready to go?" Kai asked, intertwining their fingers. Nixon nodded, returning the same excitement with a sweet smile. The two had begun on their way, walking at first before picking up their speed, and running letting go of each other's hands. Laughter filled the air, happiness flooding them both sending them on cloud 9 as they ran, their lungs soon burning. The two boys hopped on a tree and on to the roof. Before scrambling up to the top of the red rundown roof. Nixon held out his hand, clinging on to the pole on the roof, and Kai momentarily took it as Nixon helped him up. They continued chuckling happily, before they sighed simultaneously and sat down carefully on the roof. Nixon leaned on Kai's shoulder as the two listened to the sound of the wind rustling the tress and the yelling of the kids underneath them. Nixon raised his head and met Kai's eyes._

_"Do you think this will last?"  Nixon asked, his eyes twinkling with unshed tears from laughing so hard previously. Kai gazed at him blankly without a response. Nixon narrowed his eyes, and took Kai's hand in his own. "Will we last? Will this last? We're only 14.. I don't want to let this go." Nixon whispered softly. Kai ran his thumb against the back of Nixon's hand, not breaking their gaze and gave him a small smile. Kai leaned in and pecked Nixon, getting the other to flush with embarrassment. "Hey! Don't just-" Nixon hissed, as Kai glared at him, instantly pointing down, signaling to shut up or they'll be heard. Nixon clicked his tongue. "Don't just ignore my question and have our first kiss like that." Nixon whisper-yelled. Kai simply snickered._

_"I thought this wasn't your first kiss?" Kai raised his eyebrow._

_"I meant between us two, dummy.." Nixon responded, clicking his tongue and averting his gaze._

_"I want this to last." Kai whispered getting Nixon to gaze at him again wordlessly._

_"Me too."_


	15. I See All Blood..

_f I play a sweet melody on my violin that I wrote just for you when we were in love, when seeing a violin will you remember me?_

_\------------_

Nixon awoke, where he had not expected to awake once seeing his past. It was pitch black, like a black hole that was never ending. He stumbled around and ran through, to find the end, but there was nothing. It was a never ending of nothingness...Until... slowly the blackness faded into a city, his clothing changing as well, to a more old story. 

"It's that monster again! Mommy!" a girl cried, tugging on the sleeve of her mom's sweater who glared at Nixon. The brunette opened his mouth but was interrupted as people started throwing garbage at him, he covered head with his arms, hoping for the hits to stop. Rock, hard and sharp had been digging in to his skin and tearing apart his clothing and left cuts on his skin, drops of blood falling from his body. His knees eventually gave up and soon his legs had left him as he fell to the ground to his curling up in to a ball as words continued to be thrown at him along with rocks. Big have rocks, he glanced down between the hole where his arms were in front of his face to see blood. Eventually he had had enough and stood up fiercely. 

"Enough! I'm not a monster!" he yelled, unaware of the fire circle he formed around himself that spread to create a 'bubble' like space for him. Gasps were heard and mothers grabbed their kids to run away. His eyes widened and he glanced down to see his hands covered in green scales. Children cries were heard and more shouting came from everyone. Pointer fingers were pointed at him, children, women, men, old folks... Scrunched faces with their eyebrow knitted together, staring at the brunette with disgust. Nixon glanced around, horror in his face, glancing around to figure out where he was. Small flashes came to his head, making him gasp and flinch in pain. The voices numbed away and soon he was bending over, clutching his stomach. This was real, it wasn't a dream but where was he? He weakly gazed up to attempt to piece together. Grey, brown.. this was thousands of years ago? An ocean was behind him with a bridge, and images flashed before his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked himself quietly, unable to register what had happened. Everyone else was able to safely wake up the next morning, but why was he here? He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around to see Kai, smiling at him, his black hair swaying in the wind and he leaned in, Nixon without processing the thought leaned in but like that Kai was gone. He glanced towards the ocean to see a mermaid creature with long black hair and a girl behind over who was blond, holding her hand. 

And then everything had disappeared and the male stumbled backwards.  _"You don't want to feel all that pain again, do you Nixon? Or should I say the Great Green Dragon of Destruction?"_

Everything had gone black.

\------

A new morning, a new day but I felt this odd feeling I was forgetting something. I had gotten out of bed and gotten ready, my maid by my side happily helping me, before I headed out and met with Ember and a pacing Kai who was already at their studio before they were. "What's wrong Kai?" I asked, gazing at him curiously. His forest green eyes met with Ember's and mine before he paced towards us and grabbed my shoulders, shaking me with horror filling his eyes. 

"Nixon is gone!" Kai yelled, panic evident in his voice.

Ember and I exchanged looks.

"Who?"

Kai stumbled backwards, and shook his head with disbelief in his eyes as he started laughing, nervousness in his laugh. "You're kidding. You don't remember. Not even your dreams?" Kai asked. I stared at him and so did Ember. Kai stared at us hopeful, but we simply stared back in deep confusion. 

"Dreams? What are you talking about?"

Kai placed his hands over his ears, and groaned. "Do you not hear it!?" Kai squeaked and groaned, as a ringing sound came, but it was inaudible to Ember and me, who had stood idly by watching Kai start coughing up blood. My eyes widened and I instantly raced to his side with shaky hands I placed my hands on his shoulders. He continued coughing, wheezing, his breath becoming rigid and heavy, very sharp. He sounded like he was being suffocating. His one and cupped his mouth while the other his head, the high pitched whistling sound continuing, tears forming in his eyes as he choked. 

"Kai!? What's wrong!?" I yelled, but before I could even began to understand what happened. I stared blankly in to the space and looked at my hands, turning my head around and glancing rapidly, while Ember looked at me weirdly. I stopped pacing around, and suddenly stopped. "What am I looking for? Why was I on the ground?" I asked her, confusion in my eyes as I looked back in to hers and she simply shrugged.

_heeheheheheheehheheheheh_

Both of ours eyes widened and this time we fell to the ground from needling pain spreading through our bodies. I grit my teeth, my body feeling as if 100 needles were being plunged in to every bone, every muscle of my body. 

_hehehehehhehehehe_

I started shaking and and my vision became blurry, and my body started becoming numb as the pins and needles continued to only intensify and worsen but I stopped feeling the only feeling like something is being poked. I felt my throat clenching with sharp pain, I tried to scream but nothing came out, only an inaudible gasp, my lungs felt like they were ripped in to pieces.

_Black. It was pitch black, I didn't know a room could be so dark._

_"Eden~ Eden~ Come play with me! Did you already forget me~?"_ a voice rang through my head, resulting in a tightening feeling in my head, I screamed as I grabbed my head. I shut my eyes closed, tightly, hoping the pain would seize and that the collapsing feeling of y body would end,  _now. "Eden?"_ I opened my eyes and screamed on the top of my lungs, falling back.

It was a girl, she had long wavy hazel hair with... with... her eyes were black, with blood dripping down from them, they looked almost like...buttons? She had a small white lily in her flower. "You gave me this remember?" she asked, blinking at her, pointing to the white lily. 

_"Hey Ember, I found this flower, I wanted, I thought your sister might like it!" I spoke happily. Ember gazed me lovingly, her hands up on the dock as I sat on the edge, swinging my legs, twisting the white lily in my hands. "It smells nice, and you told me she likes them but they're rare, right?" I asked, beaming as I glanced at the white shining flower in my hand. Ember had reached out and taken the gift. I laid down on the dock, stomach first and propped my face up with my hands, being a tad closer to Ember, who smiled at me cheerfully._

_"I didn't know you cared about my sister so much." Ember cooed, shifting her attention from me to the flower she had in her hands. "I'll go retrieve to her now." Ember announced and I nodded before waving her a goodbye as Ember sunk in to the water and in seconds, she was gone within an instant._

I blinked multiple times and gazed at the girl in front of me, horror in my face. "What happened?" I asked, my voice was hoarse and barely audible, but that was the least of my concern while being in a pitch black room with some creepy girl with no legs staring at me with her eyes bleeding. I reached to touch her face, but my hand went through, and she started laughing wickedly.

"You suddenly care when you're the one who did this!?" she yelled, startling me out of my worried thought. I stared at her blankly as she continued laughing, floating around as she did, due to her inability to control where she moves while laughing possibly.. How could she blink with...eyes like that? I shivered at the thought, and soon her laughter seized as she leaned down towards me, and brought her hand up to my face and as if held an invisible pole of some sort, but then she squeezed and I felt my throat being squeezed. I gagged, placing my hands over my neck as I saw her hand squeeze more and I felt my lungs almost quitting on me. 

But then it stopped. 

_"Do you want to remember, do you? This is what you've been fighting for to remember? You don't remember right? Then don't."_

More blackness.

\--------

"--ncess..rincess..princess!" 

I snapped my eyes open, startling a young girl who seemed to have been calling for me.  _Princess? Is that me?_ She gasped happily before a big smile spread to her lips and she took my hands. "I'm so glad you're awake! I thought we lost you forever!" she cried out, tears forming in her eyes. Her hands were small, I glanced down and pulled my hands away slowly, glancing at her confused and staring, causing her to shift uncomfortably under my intense stare.

"Who are you? Am I, princess?" I questioned, holding my hands up to my chest away from her. In return she stared at me, a frown settling upon her features and she narrowed her eyes. 

"Do you not remember, anything?" she asked, worry in her bright, light pink eyes. I slowly shook my head and she sighed, sitting down next to me. "I'll go call your family, okay? I'll be right back." she comforted before getting up and hopping away to the door. 

_You better not mess this up this time._

I groaned , a piercing ringing sound beginning in my head, and I suddenly felt like puking and an awful sense of deja vu. I saw a group of people instantly walk in and flood me with questions, asking how I was, if I'm feeling better, if I needed anything and such.. It was all a simple blurb and and I covered my ears, leaning forward, a wave of nausea hitting me. I kept leaning forward as I spoke, holding my head, "Who are you?" I asked weakly, my breathing becoming heavy. A woman with long black hair that was done up into a braid, had put her hand on my shoulder with a sincere smile of comfort.

"It's me Eden, your mother. Oh my princess.. What happened to you? Do you remember at all?" she asked, taking a strand of my hand and stroke it until it fell out of her fingers. My father had also set his hand on my head to stroke my head with his fingertips. 

Something was missing. 

I squeaked in pain as a loud ringing echoed in my head and it intensified as I tried to understand what was going on.  _Eden oh sweetie. Don't try to remember? Do you want to suffer through hell? Eden be a good girl now and don't fight back._

Tears poured out of my tears and I grabbed on to my mothers sleeve, my hands violently trembling as she moved her hand in order to hold my hands, my lip quivered as I stared at her tear-strained cheeks. "Mom.. I'm so scared. Please make this stop.." I whimpered helplessly and I felt her envelope me in to a tight hug as tears continued pouring out, a sob leaving my lips. "I can't remember anything.. But I'm forgetting something important, what am I forgetting?" I asked, my voice trembling. I stared in to her blue eyes, and she smiled at me with a nervous smile when she pulled away from the hug and stroked her cheek, wiping away fresh tears that streamed down my cheeks with her thumb gently. 

_Blond hair, a smile of gold and beautiful chocolate eyes. Sadness had been swelled in her features, weakness in her features._

_Black hair, an intense stare of ice, yet his eyes resembled a beautiful warm green forest. His smile would also resonate with the sunshine when he moved the corner of his lips upwards._

_Brown hair, a gummy smile with a sad glance, but also a cold stare, and light warm brown eyes. A hidden part of him, was a mix of both._

_But who did these faces belong to?_

I woke up with alert, the attempt to recall the memories brought me back the nausea and also stinging pain in my head I felt that had become worse than the previous times.

**Forget Eden. Burn it like you have burned before.**


	16. Red..Red..Red!!!!!

_You plea, and plea for help, but no one will come? You fool, you've always been alone in this cold world full of loathing._

* * *

 

"You monster!! Where the fuck is Eden!?" Nixon screamed bitterly, his teeth grit as his hands shook from how hard he had been gripping the mans collar. Anger had boiled in his stomach, everything was on fire in his body, he was burning. Their friend was  _gone._  Mr Daemon's face was poker faced, staring down at the brunette who was radiating heat to the point you could probably say smoke was coming off from his ears, hypothetically. "Answer me you shithole, where the fuck is Eden!?" he screamed, louder than before. Behind him stood Ember, on one hand Ember had fear in her eyes, glancing around the room, before she gasped loudly. Turning Kai's attention from drilling a hole with his cold stare in Nixon's back for lashing out without letting them at least think of a plan before just shoving their anger on the creator who  _obviously_ had no intentions to tell them where their Eden had gone. Nixon's attention was drifted upon the loud gasp from their blond friend whose eyes were filled with horror, and Nixon's grip loosened on the creator, and he slowly stepped towards Ember who had her hands pressed her to chest, shaking. Nixon took her hands, and Kai had walked over to her too, except he just silently followed her gaze of horror. 

"I-is tha.." Ember choked on her own words, stammering heavily and pushing Nixon away harshly. Nixon stumbled, leaning his arms on the desk, his body leaning over the desk, he let out a soft groan before his eyes too traveled from Ember to where she was looking. It was a frame, the creators room was covered in frames of people's faces that seemed too real to be just a drawing, or a simple photo, but this photo, it proved their theory. A girl with black hair who had mismatched eyes in the colors of blue and pink, her blue eye slightly pink, confusion in the girls expression. Though, the longer you looked at it, the more you could see her eyes were both turning pink, with other colors in her eyes, with her lips moving very slowly. She was dressed in a long blue dress, shimmers and glitter all over the dress, shimmery short sleeves with a white diamond tiara on her head. She was a princess, but where was she? Ember's eyes locked with Nixon's who were full of different emotions mixed together, her brown chocolate eyes filled with sorrow. Nixon met Kai's eyes, who were full of regret. Ember glanced at the male who stood idly watching the teens fall apart over their friend. Ember stepped away from the wall and her eyes traveled all around the room, before she stepped towards one frame in particular. It was covered in blood, a girl with short ginger hair and red eyes, with a trail of red trailing down her mouth and the frame was covered in blood. Her eyes pleaded to be saved, but saved from what? She picked the frame off the wall, instantly causing a ringing in her head, a groan came from her lips and sudden dizziness. 

_PleaspleasepleasepleasesavemeIcantdothisanymorepleasepleasepleasetakemyspotpleaseapleasepleasplease-_

She dropped the frame, horror in her eyes as if she had just walked into a scene from where the image was taken. She turned her head towards the creator, who met her eyes with a gleeful expression in his eyes. A tear dropped from her eyes. "You're a monster." Kai walked over to the blond, putting a hand on her shoulder which she instantly flinched away from and slapped away from her shoulder. She glared at him coldly. "This is all our fault, we didn't listen and now, we're here, are you all happy? Everything was  _fine._ Eden was here, but  _no_ you wanted to find out the fucking truth. Is this what you wanted to know? Do you-" Ember started, yelling and pointing towards the blood stained image that was now on the floor rather than on the ground. "This will be Eden, are you happy?" she screamed, her voice cracking from how loud she screamed. Kai opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a loud, gleeful laughter from the corner of the room. The three turned their heads towards Daemon, he was crackling happily, shoulders shaking as he laughed gleefully from the reaction from the teenagers, but there was something more to it.

"I'm so glad you all did what you did! You are the most fucked up teenagers I've ever seen, you have so much sorrow in your hearts, look at you. You can see it all over, I couldn't help rushing to the best part." he spoke, before returning to continue laughing hysterically, bending over to hold his stomach from his laugher. 

"What?" Kai choked out.

Daemon looked up and his laughter slowly seized and he stared in Kai's eyes, which were full of fear. Daemon brushed away from tears that were in eyes, and walked over to slouch in his seat, fixing his uniform that Nixon previously had messed up throughout his hysteria over Eden. "You haven't realized it? Hmm... No wonder you survived so long, or I guess so little." he spoke, leaning back and propping his legs up on the desk, seeming more comfortable than anyone else in the room. Eerie silence lingered in the air, and Daemon sighed and chuckled. "Ah. So you are stupid." he shifted in his seat. "You all lived 2 full lives. Or I guess 3 if you wanna count this one, together." he explained, his eyes were closed. Ember's knees buckled, and she was on the floor, her arms pressed up against the ground, as she stared into the fearful eyes from the image she dropped earlier. Silence fell over the teens, a long, silence. 

Nixon's steps broke the silence and he climbed up on the desk, and jumped to reach the image of Eden that was up one the tall rows, catching attention of the creator and the other two. "Nixon what are you-"

He smashed the image on the ground. 

* * *

 I woke up with a harsh startle, as if something had happened. Breathless, I sat up slowly, the blankets slowly rolling off to slump at my waist. I stared down at the blankets and moved my body slightly, groaning sleepily before hearing footsteps from outside, getting closer with each moment. I focused my attention on the footsteps, before capturing the eyes of a maid with a warm smile plastered on her cheeks, instantly replaced with a surprised upon seeing me awake. "Oh! You're awake! Is there anything you'd like? Tea? Coffee? Or.." she blushed, fiddling with her skirt. I blinked a couple times, and brought my hand to my head, trying to comprehend what was happening. I stared at her, meeting her embarrassed flustered glance. Oh but she's really cute? 

"I'm sorry wha-" I was cut off as she stumbled forwards towards me, her hand pressed up against the bedside and her face insanely close to mine. A smirk tugged on her lips, her eyes showing how pleased she is to catch me vulnerable, unable to comprehend the current event. She leaned forward, placing a warm kiss on my lips, but it felt wrong. It felt- not human. I pressed up my hands against her chest, attempting to shove her off. Getoffgetoffgetoffgetoff. In response to my struggling she grasped both of my wrists, and pushed me down, pinning me down on the bed, earning a yelp from me. She slipped in her tongue in my mouth, pressing me up against the bed. I heard a sudden jingle off metal, and opened my eyes just enough to see her hands were free but mine..weren't? I tugged only to feel metal against my skin. She was on my neck, placing soft kisses down my skin, her fingers already working on my dress. She had handcuffed me, to my own bed. "Wh-what are you doing?" I stammered, feeling hotness against my cheeks. My eyes going wide as she innocently stared at me, but her hand position was everything but innocent. "Stop." 

"Why? I thought you were having fun?" Something flashed in her eyes, as she fingers did their work, earning plentiful moans from my lips against my will. She slipped her fingers further, and in return I attempted to free myself from the handcuffs that were digging in to my skin from my efforts to break free. Possible wounds will probably be there from that, oh well.. 

"Please stop." I pleaded, pushing up against the handcuffs, and attempting to slip out of her grasp. Stopstopstopstopplease. 

But then, sudden blackness. Why was it black again? What happened? Where was I? Ringing, more ringing and it was loud. I covered my ears and slammed my eyes shut, lowering to the ground. Was there even ground? Why can't I remember? Please please please, something, please. I choked back on a sob. I'm so scared. Warmth. I flinched against the unknown and raised my head out of my grasp to turn small, and saw gentle, warm forest eyes. "Kai.." the name slipped off my lips. Who was he? Who was Kai? Why do I know his name? Who is he? It hurt, my head hurts. I winced against the pain, looking down to see red marks on my wrists, but then moved them to see arms wrapped around me. "Who..." I turned my head to see blond hair sprawled over my shoulder, and I could feel a face pressed up against my back. I glanced towards the opposite side from Kai, and saw a broken frame, with a brunette male standing beside it, panting with fury. I met his eyes, that had been filled with relief, and worry. Who were they all? Who were they, did they know who I was? "Who..Are you?" I mumbled, confused, scared. Unshed tears slipped out of my eyes, why was I crying?

"Eden... Do you not remember?" the one who I called Kai asked, his eyes full of concern. 

"Remember?" I asked, unsure anymore of my own memory. It was just pitch black, everything was black. I felt my hands being taken, capturing my attention as I glanced towards the brunette boy.

"I'm Nixon, thats Kai, and the girl behind you, is Ember. And you, you're Eden, one of us." Nixon explained, his voice gentle, comforting. For some reason, that tone had surprised me, had I really known him? Possibly, why else would I be surprised... "We're trapped, between two worlds." Nixon chuckled, glancing down, as if he was just stomaching the entire thing then and right there. I stared at him, as he had tears in his eyes. "Eden. Please remember something, you're the only hope we have left to tell us who we are." he whispered. Why am I? Why is it me? I shook my head, finally finding the strength in my legs to get up myself up and move away from the three teens who had tears in their eyes. I shut my eyes, and clapped my hands over my ears. 

"No, go away, you're not real. Who are you? Who are you? You're not real." I muttered to myself, and saw the static in their bodies, as they seemed to be glitching out.

"N-no. Ed-en." their voices were stammering, electrifying sounding voices. I shook my head, stepping backwards with my eyes, I didn't want to see. I felt pressure against my back, making me whirl around to stumble away once against in fear. I shook with fear, my wrists had started burning and the flashes of the previous rape moment running through my brain. A wave of hysteria, insanity passing through my mind. Memories flooding back, ones that made my heart ache. I removed my hands from my ears, staring at them with fear, a flash of blood on them before it disappeared. A scream I didn't know I had the voice to let, left my lips. Blood blood blood. Red was in my vision. The same girl from the last time with button eyes reached for me. Nonononono. I stumbled backwards, but this time it wasn't on the ground, but down a hole.

_Eden Eden Eden..._

* * *

"Eden.." 

I snapped my eyes open, springing upwards only to bang my head against something  _hard_ which was very unpleasant so to speak. I rubbed my head in agony, as my vision had started becoming clearer exposing the faces of the previous static, fake teens I had seen before. I glanced around and my eyes landed on the shattered frame that was on the ground, and another one across the room from it. "Eden? Are you okay?" a jingly voice asked. I met chocolate eyes with my own. It felt as if, my vocal chords had closed down on me, shut down, with no restart or reset button. Instead only a bitter sob had escaped my lips, and I glanced at my wrists to see the same red marks from the incident, causing instant shakiness in my body. Ember's touch hurt. It hurt. She wrapped her arms around me, and I shoved her off, sending instant sorrow through my stomach, throat and heart, especially the glance I received from her put me through a new wave of nausea and guilt.

"Hurts." was all I managed to mutter out, leaning away from all of them. I didn't want to be touched. 

"What happened?" Nixon asked, unnoticed blood on his hands, that my attention was caught by. His eyes eyes traveled from me to his hands and he merely chuckled in response, and eyed the frame on the ground a few inches away from him. "Eden, what happened?" he asked. I shook my head, not realizing how hard I was shaking it until my head began to spin and I groaned. Kai scooted closer, and his hand rested on my shoulder, making me wince harshly and hiss in response. Kai ignored my resistance against his touch and gently brushed his fingers over my bruised skin. Nixon had instantly gotten up and started rampaging through the drawers in the desk that was in the room. But someone was missing, who? He came back with bandages, and glanced at rejected Ember. "Help me?" he requested the blond, who shakily took the second bandage that was in his hands. He took my hand, and started wrapping the bandage around it, glancing up at me to make sure he wasn't causing pain. Ember did the same, and somehow, I was too tired to pull my arms away from either of them. 

And again, I had lost conscious.


End file.
